My Euphoria
by Vlienart
Summary: Pendidikan tinggi, mapan, tampan, merupakan definisi sempurna mencirikan pemuda terhormat bernama Min Yoongi, siapa yang tak kenal dia? Ramah, semua orang menyukainya. Tapi apakah dibalik kesempurnaannya itu dia memang sempurna?. Senyum terukir dibibir pemuda itu, "Kau bisa melepaskan topengmu dihadapanku Tuan" -JM / YoonMin, WARNING YAOI/BL!
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

.

.

.

Jika kertas itu putih, tidak bolehkah ada tinta yang mengukir sebuah kata?

Jika malam itu gelap, tidak bolehkah ada bulan yang menyinarinya?

.

'Semuanya harus sempurna, tidak boleh ada cacat sedikit pun'

Yang mereka semua katakan sama.. _'kesempurnaan_ '

.

Mereka menuntutmu untuk sempurna

'Apakah diri mereka sudah sempurna?'

.

Dan kau tahu jika membuat kesalahan?

Maka hukuman akan jatuh padamu

.

Dan jika hukuman tidak jatuh kepadamu..

Kau merasa candu untuk menghukum dirimu sendiri

.

'Rasanya sakit, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana'

'Jadi kuputuskan untuk memulainya.. '

'Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti walaupun aku ingin'

.

Pemuda itu, memberikan semuanya kepadaku

Semua yang tak pernah aku miliki

.

.

"I'am afraid of the outside world, afraid of putting my guard down in the fear that i will be judged for something that i cannot control

So i just hide and put up a wall

That's so high, you never see my pain or any of my flaws

I created this character and he is perfect, he's invicible

And so i live these two different lives, one for public and one just for me late at night

Cos that's easier than admitting you have a problem..

.. And that' the problem" -ClickForTaz

.

.

.

 **Vlien.art**


	2. Chapter 1: Fake

**Chapter 1. Fake**

.

.

.

Tuxedo hitam dengan dasi senada, pria berambut silver itu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Kilatan kecewa terlihat dimatanya, tidak, ia tak menangis, ia kecewa. Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 4 jam lamanya, akhirnya ia tiba di rumah sakit tersebut. Dengan terburu - buru ia memasuki rumah sakit mencari seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Saya mencari Park Hoseok, kamar berapa ia dirawat?" Tanyanya.

"Mohon maaf, tanggal berapa ia masuk?" Ucap resepsionis dengan pelan.

"Tadi pagi, usia 67 tahun" ucapnya singkat.

"Park Hoseok, 30 April 1951, serangan jantung?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Ya"

"Kamar Bougenville 301 Tuan, lewat lift sebelah sana"

"Terimakasih" pria itu sedikit membungkuk bergegas ke tempat yang dituju.

Pria itu berhenti didepan salah satu pintu kamar rawat, mengatur napas dan emosinya agar tidak pecah, diketuk pintu tersebut lalu ia masuk kedalamnya. Terlihat pria yang jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dengannya tengah berbaring lemah ditempat tidur.

"Paman?" Pria berambut silver memanggil.

"Tuan Yoongi?" Jawab pria tua itu.

Pria bernama Yoongi itu mendekati yang lebih tua, memegang tangannya.

"Paman, apa kau baik - baik saja?"

"Saya baik - baik saja tuan, tapi umur mungkin jadi masalah saya.."

Pria itu meraih tangan Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Tuan, saya tidak muda lagi.. saya bahkan tidak mampu untuk sekedar menuangkan teh untuk anda.." Yoongi terdiam mendengarkan.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya saya pensiun, saya sudah tidak berkompeten menjadi pelayan anda lagi Tuan.."

Sungguh, Yoongi sudah tau hari ini akan datang, tapi secepat inikah?

"Ya, aku tahu.. seharusnya kau sudah pensiun dari tahun lalu, tapi aku memaksakan, maafkan aku paman" jawab Yoongi kecewa.

"Tak apa Tuan, keluarga saya memang telah mengabdi pada keluarga Min sejak lama. Suatu kehormatan bisa melayani anda. Tapi anda harus mencari pelayan lain yang jauh lebih muda daripada saya".

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu" putus Yoongi.

"Mungkin tidak Tuan, tapi saya yakin pengganti saya nanti akan lebih kompeten daripada saya.. untuk itu, saya menawarkan cucu saya sebagai penggantinya" jelas Hoseok.

Hoseok menekan ponselnya memanggil seseorang.

"Masuklah, Tuan muda sudah datang" ucap Hoseok kepada seseorang disebrang sana.

Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang mengetuk pintu, dibukanya pintu tersebut menampakan sosok pemuda manis, tegap, dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih muda dibandingkan Yoongi. Pemuda tersebut mendekan dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Tuan, perkenalkan.. dia cucu laki - laki saya satu - satu nya, namanya Park Jimin" Hoseok memperkenalkan.

"Selamat siang Tuan, saya Park Jimin, anda dapat memanggil saya Jimin.. mohon bantuannya" pria bernama Jimin itu membungkuk.

Yoongi melamun, menatap pria yang baru saja menyapanya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, berulang kali. 'Dia pria? Bahkan wajah dan tubuhnya sangat jauh untuk disebut ia seorang pria' Yoongi membatin. Kulitnya putih seperti bayi, walaupun Yoongi sadar kulitnya jauh lebih putih tapi pucat sedangkan kulit pria dihadapannya tampak begitu hidup. Oh, Yoongi yakin sekali kulitnya halus dan lembut seperti bayi. 'Apakah dia bisa menjadi pelayanku?' Yoongi ragu.

"Tapi paman.." Yoongi menginterupsi.

"Tolong Tuan, terimalah Jimin sebagai penggantiku. Ini hal terakhir yang dapat kuberikan padamu". Mohon Hoseok, Yoongi tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm.. baiklah" putusnya ragu.

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersamaku Jimin, kau akan menempati kamar paman. Dan paman... kau akan kembali ke rumahmu?"

"Ya Tuan" Jawab Hoseok

"Akan ku berikan semua yang kau butuhkan"

"Terimakasih Tuan, senang dapat melayanimu" jawab Hoseok.

Sudah dua bulan Jimin menjadi pelayan pribadi Yoongi, jika dilihat anak itu sangat periang, banyak bicara, dan terkadang menyebalkan seperti sekarang.

"Jimin! Cepatlah! Sebentar lagi aku ada pertemuan dengan kolegaku di Gangnam"

"Iyaaa Tuan, telingaku masih bagus dan dapat mendengarmu. Jangan teriak didalam rumah" jelas pertanyaan tersebut membuat Yoongi geram.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Semuanya sudah siap Tuanku" Jawab Jimin.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, kau yang menyetir"

"Baiklah Tuan"

Sesampainya mereka di kantor Min Corp, Yoongi langsung masuk kedalam gedung bersama Jimin. Tampak beberapa karyawan menyambut mereka, senyum terukir diwajah Yoongi, dengan ramah ia menyapa karyawannya disana hingga banyak karyawan wanita disana terpesona dengan senyumannya. Berbeda dengan Yoongi, Jimin tampak biasa saja, bukannya menarik perhatian beberapa wanita disana, malah banyak karyawan pria yang salah tingkah ketika melihatnya.

"Hey Yoon!" Sapa pria tampan yang memiliki tubuh ideal itu.

"Hey Joon.. sudah lama tidak bertemu"

"Ahh.. iya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu" ucap pria dihadapannya.

"Kau juga sibuk dengan bulan madumu kau ingat?" Pria tersebut hanya menampakkan senyumnya.

"Lagian.. sejak kapan bulan madu sampai memakan waktu 3 bulan hah?" Lanjut Yoongi.

"Kau seperti tidak tau saja, Seokjin mengalihkan duniaku.. aku tak bisa meninggalkannya untuk pekerjaan bahkan untuk beberapa jam saja"

"Ada - ada saja" ucap Yoongi datar.

"Hey Jim.. kau sekarang bekerja dengan Yoongi?" Sapa Namjoon.

"Ah, iya Tuan.." Jawab Jimin

"Kalian berdua sudah kenal?" Tanya Yoongi yang melihat keakraban sahabatnya dan pelayannya.

"Dia adik Seokjin, Yoon.." Jawab Namjoon.

"Oh iya.. jika dia menganggapmu Tuan, lalu kau menganggapnya apa Yoon? Kekasihmu? Dia sama - sama cantik seperti Seokjin bedanya Seokjin-ku lebih cantik hahaha" Berbisik .

"Jangan asal bicara Kim Namjoon" ucap Yoongi malas.

"Hahaha okay, santai dude! Aku hanya bercanda.. temanmu ini manis, mungkin saja kan dia kekasihmu"

"Bukan, dia pelayan pribadiku mulai sekarang"

"Dimana paman Park?"

"Ia sudah tua, Jimin menggantikan posisinya.. dia juga cucu laki - laki dan satu - satunya paman Park"

"Oh ya Jimin.. hanya formalitas, ini Kim Namjoon, dia wakilku disini.. kau harus terbiasa dengannya karena ia suka sekali membuat kegaduhan dikantor ini" ucap Yoongi.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" Namjoon tidak terima.

"Kau ceroboh.. dan kau tahu itu"

"Hahhh~ baiklah aku memang ceroboh" aku Namjoon.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Tuan Kim"

"Panggil aku Namjoon saja, terdengar aneh jika kau memanggilku seperti itu"

"Baiklah, Namjoon"

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar istrimu? Ekhm.. maksudku, suami?" Yoongi membenarkan.

"Dia baik, semakin hari aku berada disampingnya.. aku merasa beban pikiranku semakin ringan.. mungkim kau juga harus mencari seseorang yang bisa membuatmu tenang dan melepaskan beban dipikiranmu Yoon"

"Benar juga, tidak ada salahnya"

"Kau tahu? Umurmu boleh baru 22 tahun.. tapi wajahmu sudah seperti usia 40 tahunan Yoon, hahaha..." pria tinggi itu tertawa lepas.

"Sialan kau Kim"

"Terimakasih kembali" senyum Namjoon tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Oh ya.. sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai, kudengar ada masalah dibeberapa cabang Yoon, terutama masalah penggelapan dana di cabang Jaeju"

"Iya benar.. sudah waktunya, kita harus bergegas ke ruang pertemuan" putus Yoongi.

"Jimin, Kau bisa tunggu diruanganku.. jika sudah selesai aku langsung kesana. Tolong selesaikan tugasmu yang kemarin"

"Siap bos" ucap Jimin tidak formal.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Maksudku.. baiklah Tuan, hehehe" Jimin terkekeh.

Yoongi sudah memaklumi itu, pelayan satunya ini memang tidak bisa bersikap lebih formal. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan pertemuan. Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Namjoon, pemuda itu tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat interaksi sahabatnya dan asistennya itu. Namjoon dan Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang pertemuan, meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri didepan Lobby.

"Dasar manusia kaku" keluh Jimin ketika Yoongi tidak ada disana.

"Baiklah muka datar... aku akan mengerjakan tugas yang kau berikan"

Jimin pun mulai mengetik beberapa laporan beberapa saham milik Yoongi serta menulis ulang jadwal Tuannya selama sebulan kedepan.

2 jam telah berlalu, seperti yang Yoongi katakan, ia kembali keruangannya dan mendapati Jimin masih berkutat dengan laptop didepannya. Kelihatannya ia belum menyelesaikan semua laporan yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Hey Jim, sudah istirahatlah.. matamu nanti tambah kecil"

"Ei! Apa maksudmu?" Konsentrasi Jimin pecah karena merasa tersinggung.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda Jim, santai sedikit"

"Yoongi.."

"Apa?"

"Kau tak marah tidak ku panggil 'Tuan'?"

"Aku sudah hafal kelakuanmu, santai saja" Yoongi tersenyum.

"Hmm.." Jimin tampak berpikir.

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa melepaskan topengmu dihadapanku Tuan" jawab Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu Jim?" Yoongi tak mengerti.

"Ya, kau bisa melepaskan semua topengmu, tak perlu senyum ramah kepadaku jika memang kau tak mau"

"Aku masih tak mengerti Jim"

"Jangan tersenyum jika hatimu bahkan tidak selaras dengan pikiranmu, jika senyum hanyalah suatu etika bagimu.. kau tidak perlu seperti itu kepadaku, Tuan Min Yoongi"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi datar, dingun, tidak berekspresi. Sungguh, jika dilihat Yoongi adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan. Tapi apa? Yang Jimin lihat adalah kepalsuan yang melekat pada Yoongi.

"Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Apanya? Kalau kau berpura - pura ramah? Membaur pada semua orang? Pura - pura bahagia?" Yoongi terdiam.

"Sejak pertamakali kita bertemu" Jawab Jimin singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Aku juga heran bagaimana bisa aku tahu" Ucap Jimin malah balik bertanya.

Mereka kembali ke rumah Yoongi, pria ini sudah tidak lagi tinggal di mansion keluarga Min sejak lama jadi ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumahnya walaupun tak jauh dari mansion keluarga.

Pria tersebut langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Mengabaikan Jimin yang terus mengetuk pintunya, menanyakan apa yang ia butuhkan sebelum tidur, dan mengingatkan pria berkulit pucat itu untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum melanjutkan ke alam mimpi. Namun nihil, tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam. Jimin tidak mau mengganggu Tuannya, yang mungkin, lelah setelah pertemuan hari ini. Jadi ia putuskan untuk melayani Yoongi keesokkan harinya, berharap tidak ada hal yang aneh akan terjadi pada Yoongi.

Dan disinilah ia, menyiapkan beberapa hidangan untuk sarapan Tuannya. Namun rasa kecewa memenuhi hatinya ketika Yoongi memutuskan untuk langsung ke kantor tanpa memakan sedikit pun hidangan yang tersaji diatas meja. Dan jangan lupakan Jimin yang tidak ia bawa ke kantor, biasanya Jimin akan dibawanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Yoongi. Tapi nyatanya pemuda tersebut langsung pergi ke kantor tanpa sekali pun melirik Jimin. 'Apa ia marah padaku? Apa aku sudah kelewatan?' Terbesit dibenak Jimin.

Jimin memasuki kamar Yoongi, merapikan barang - barang yang tergeletak dibawah, dokumen - dokumen serta kertas penting lainnya agar tidak tercecer dikamarnya, mangambil pakaian kotor yang telah dipakai Yoongi. Satu, dua, tiga,... beberapa baju kotor Jimin pindahkan kedalam keranjang cucian. Hingga ia berhenti pada pakaian Yoongi yang baru saja kemarin ia pakai, terdapat noda darah dibagian lengan bajunya. Ia awalnya khawatir terjadi apa - apa pada Yoongi, namun pikiran negatif itu segera ia tepis. Mungkin saja Yoongi hanya mimisan karena kelelahan, Jimin pun melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci baju.

Awalnya seperti itu, tapi lama kelamaan ia menjadi terlalu sering mendapatkan noda darah dipakaian Yoongi, bohong jika pemuda manis ini tidak khawatir. Ia selalu berdoa apa yang dilakukan Yoongi bukanlah merupakan apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Ada sedikit rasa curiga, ingin tahu, tapi rasa takutnya pada Yoongi meluapkan rasa keingintahuannya sehingga ia putuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya bertanya pada pemuda berambut silver itu.

Sejak saat itu, ketika Yoongi pulang kerumah yang hanya ditinggali dirinya dengan Jimin, ia tidak perlu repot - repot memasang wajah ramahnya, senyumnya bahkan tak pernah terukir lagi sejak saat itu kepada Jimin. Bukan wajah marah, bukan wajah tersinggung.. kosong, pandangannya kosong dan dingin. Yoongi pun sekarang jarang berbicara dengan Jimin, seakan Jimin tak ada. Ia hanya berbicara dengan Jimin hanya jika ada urusan pekerjaan saja. Selain itu? Jangan berharap banyak.

Jimin bertingkah seperti biasanya, tidak ada apa pun yang berubah darinya sejak hari itu. Tapi jujur, ia bahkan tak mengira Tuan nya sedingin ini. Ia merasakannya, Yoongi yang begitu rapuh didalam, tidak memiliki ekspresi, hanya kehampaan yang terpancar dari matanya. Jimin ingin sekali membantu Yoongi, mungkin suatu saat nanti.

"Tuan.." Jimin dengan ragu memanggil.

"Ya?" Jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Adakah yang dapat saya bantu? Semua tugas saya sudah selesai" tawar Jimin.

"Tidak ada " putus Yoongi.

Jimin pun tak kehabisan cara untuk berinteraksi dengan Tuannya. Ia kedapur menyiapkan camilan untuk Yoongi. Setelah 30 menit didapur Jimin kembali dengan puding coklat buatannya yang tak pernah bisa Yoongi tolak.

"Yoon, ini ada puding, makanlah sedikit.. kau belum makan sejak kemarin"

"Aku tak lapar Jim-in" Yoongi melihat puding coklat ditangan Jimin.

"Letakkan dimeja saja, terimakasih" jelaskan? Yoongi suka sekali puding coklat buatan Jimin.

Menjadi pelayan pribadi memang mengharuskan Jimin sebagai orang yang serba bisa, termasuk urusan perut Tuannya.

Jimin mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Yoongi yang sedang berkutat dengan komputernya, ia tahu Tuannya itu sedang sibuk sekarang. Jimin terus menemani Yoongi dalam diam, sampai tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan jam 1 pagi.

"Jimin, kau masih disini?" Tanya Yoongi masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer. Jimin menguap, dia mengantuk tapi tetap saja ia menunggu Yoongi.

"Hmm.. aku menunggumu Yoon" jawab Jimin setengah sadar.

"Istirahat, jam 7 pagi kita akan berangkat ke Jeju untuk mengurus masalah karyawan yang melakukan penggelapan dana itu" Titah Yoongi.

"Jika kau tidak tidur, aku juga tidak akan tidur Yoon" jawab Jimin, menguap lagi.

"Terserahmu Jim, aku sudah mengingatkan" Yoongi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Jam 3 pagi, perhatian Yoongi masih belum teralihkan dari komputernya, tiba - tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke pundak sebelah kirinya. Awalnya Yoongi tak menggubrisnya, tapi sesuatu itu sangat lembut dan wanginya seperti bayi.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya hendak mengetahui apa yang menjadi beban dipundak kirinya. Tampak Jimin tertidur disebelahnya dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada pundak kiri Yoongi.

 **\- Yoongi POV -**

Aku tertegun, mengagumi setiap inchi wajah Jimin, mengapa hanya dengan melihat Jimin dapat membuatku tenang?

Aku pun ikut menyandarkan kepalaku pada kepala Jimin. Merasakan kelembutan rambutnya, mengusap wajahnya lembut dengan tangan kananku. Jimin terlihat damai, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku merasa tenang. Baru kali ini aku merasakan sedikit kehangatan sejak Jimin muncul dikehidupanku. Namun aku sangat takut, takut jika nantinya ia akan menderita karna ku.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Jimin layaknya seorang putri, laki - laki mana yang tega melihat pria cantik tertidur dengan tidak nyaman dikursi? Aku membuka kamarnya, menidurkan Jimin diatas tempat tidurnya, memasangkan selimut, membenarkan posisi kepala pemuda itu.

Mengusap wajahnya, lembut sekali.. entah mengapa rasanya ingin sekali aku memeluknya. Persetan dengan semua, Ku rebahkan diriku disebelahnya, mendekatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, mengelus singkat rambut halusnya, entah apa yang merasuki diriku, aku mencium keningnya perlahan waspada jika ia terbangun tapi nyatanya ia tidak terbangun. Memeluknya membuatku sangat jauh merasa nyaman, rasa nyaman yang tak pernah ku dapatkan setelah kejadian itu. Aku memeluk Jimin hingga matahari menampakkan diri, tidak, aku tidak mengantuk, rasanya energiku terisi penuh ketika Jimin ada dipelukanku entah mengapa.

 **\- Yoongi POV end-**

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

.

 **Vlien.art**


	3. Chapter 2 : Protect You

**Chapter 2. Protect You**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk ke kamar Jimin lewat jendela yang terbuka, mengusik sang empu yang sedang tidur dengan damai disana. Perlahan Jimin membuka kelopak matanya, mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya. Ia mulai mengingat kembali kejadian yang terakhir kali ia lihat, Tuannya yang menyebalkan tetap tidak berhenti berkutat dengan komputernya. Ah.. terakhir ia ingat sedang duduk disamping Yoongi, lalu ini dimana? Kamarnya. Seketika ia terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan semua kesadarannya kembali mendadak. 'Bagaimana aku bisa sampai sini? Apakah aku tidur sambil berjalan?' Batinnya bingung.

"Cepat persiapkan dirimu, 30 menit, aku akan menunggu diruang tamu" ucap pria berambut silver.

"Hmm, tuan?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah aku tidur berjalan?" Tanya Jimin polos.

Sungguh, Jimin seperti anak bocah yang imut, polos, dan wajahnya menunjukkan kebodohannya. Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia keluar dari kamar Jimin menuju ruang tamu. Jimin bergegas untuk menyiapkan diri. Oh tidak tahu kah Jimin bahwa ia telah membuat seseorang salah tingkah?

Mobil mereka melaju menuju bandara, keberangkatan pukul 7 pagi tujuan Pulau Jeju. Ini pertamakali bagi Jimin untuk naik pesawat, tampak jelas diwajahnya ketidaktahuan prosedur check in selama dibandara. Ia juga takut ketinggian, dapat dilihat dari dirinya yang tak henti - hentinya untuk berdoa akan keselamatannya nanti.

"Ini penerbangan pertamamu?" Tanya Yoongi

"Y-yaa Tuan" suaranya bergetar.

"Hey, tenang saja.. tak akan lama, hanya sebentar untuk sampai di Pulah Jeju" Yoongi menenangkan.

Jimin bingung, langka sekali Tuan-nya ini perhatian pada dirinya, tapi ia menghiraukannya, karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Dia takut ketinggian.

"Tetap saja tuan, aku takut ketinggian" keluh Jimin

"Tenang, ada aku" Jawab Yoongi. Kening Jimin mengerut, tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan lawan bicaranya itu.

".. Pesawat dengan nomor tujuan BTS130613 akan segera berangkat.."

Pengumuman itu tampak terdengar belum lama ketika mereka melakukan check in ke dalam.

"Jim, itu pesawat kita"

"B-baiklah Tuan"

Mereka pun naik ke kursi penumpang, business class tentunya. Tampak pramugari memperagakan prosedur keselamatan didepan. Tubuh Jimin bergetar, sungguh ia tak suka ketinggian, siapa sangka menjadi pelayan harus ikut Tuannya kemana saja?

"Tuan, tolong pasang sabuk keselamatan anda" ucap salah satu pramugari pada Jimin. Namun yang diajak bicara hanya diam berperang batin.

"Tuan?" Tegur wanita itu lagi.

"Ya?" Akhirnya Jimin pun menjawab. Yoongi akhirnya memasangkan sabuk pengaman Jimin.

"Sudah terpasang nona" jawab Yoongi. Pramugari tersebut pun tersenyum puas.

"T-terimakasih.. T-Tuan.." ucap Jimin.

"Hmm"

"Perhatian, pesawat sebentar lagi akan lepas landas, pasang sabuk keselamatan, buka jendela..."

"Jim, kau tak apa? Wajahmu pucat, tanganmu pun dingin" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku takut ketinggian Yoon" tak bisa Jimin tahan ketakutannya, ia mulai mengadu pada Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu, pegang tanganku jangan melepasnya sampai kita mendarat di Jeju. Ketika pesawat take off kau bisa pejamkan matamu dan menghitung mundur dari 100" ucap Yoongi.

Tak lama kemudian pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan menuju lapangan landas, Jimin pun mengeratkan bertautan tangannya dengan tangan Yoongi, mulai memejamkan matanya.

"100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94..." pesawat pun lepas landas. Ketika posisi pesawat sudah dikeadaan seimbang Yoongi mengelus tangan Jimin.

"Jim, kita sudah diatas" perlahan Jimin membuka matanya dan mengendurkan tautan tangannya.

"Kau merasa baik?" Yoongi memastikan

"Aku oke" Jawab Jimin.

Dengan waktu tidur yang sangat minim karena menunggu Tuannya bekerja, Jimin akhirnya jatuh tertidur lagi, dan lagi - lagi kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Yoongi. Yoongi tak merasa keberatan, malah ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Jimin. Menghirup wangi yang melekat pada pria itu dan perlahan menyusul Jimin ke alam mimpi.

Tak lama, pesawat akhirnya sampai pada tempat tujuan, untungnya Jimin masih terlelap saat pesawat landas sehingga Yoongi tak perlu khawatir pada Jimin akan ketakutannya. Tunggu, seorang Min Yoongi merasa khawatir pada seseorang selain Min Hoseok? Tidak mungkin, ia pun bingung mengapa akhir - akhir ini Jimin menjadi pusat magnet terbesarnya.

"Jim..." Yoongi mengusap rambut Jimin berharap sang empu terbangun.

"Jim.." Jimin mulai terusik, dibuka perlahan mata sipitnya.

"Eumm.. kita sudah sampai Yoon?" Tanya Jimin masih mungumpulkan segenap kesadarannya

"Ya, ayo turun" Jimin mengangguk.

Mereka langsung ke kantor cabang untuk mengurus masalah yang terjadi disana, Yoongi dan Jimin keluar dari mobil. Semua karyawan disana pun terkejut akan kedatangan langsung pemilik perusahaan tanpa sepatah kata pun kabar bahwa ia akan berkunjung.

Yoongi meminta kepala cabang, oh Jisung, untuk mengumpulkan seluruh karyawan yang bekerja diruang serbaguna. Tak menunggu lama akhirnya Yoongi membahas satu persatu permasalahan yang terjadi dikantor tersebut. Setelah selesai, Yoongi ditemani Jimin menahan ketua Cabang untuk ditanyai masalah penggelapan dana sesuai dengan laporan yang ia terima.

"Oh Jisung silahkan tetap tunggu disini, yang lain boleh keluar dan kembali bekerja" Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Maaf pak, ada masalah apa?" Ucap pria dengan nametag Jisung.

"Apakah kau tahu ada kebocorandana disini?! Dari hasil laporan yang saya terima, beberapa pengeluaran disini tidak etis, naik 3 kali lipat, apa kau sadar?!" Tanya Yoongi.

"T-tidak pak.. mungkin terjadi kesalahan pada saat input data" Jawab gemetar pria jangkuk itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin laporannya besok pagi" putus Yoongi.

"Tidak ada kelonggaran" Yoongi menginterupsi ketika kepala cabang tersebut ingin menjawab.

"Jimin, kita ke hotel sekarang" ucapnya pada Jimin.

"Baik Tuan"

Tampak rautan kesal diwajah pemuda berambut silver itu, sang Pelayan hanya menerima perintahnya, sesekali mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Sesampainya dihotel, Jimin mengambil tas miliknya dan tentu saja koper milik Yoongi dari bagasi mobil, memberikannya pada petugas hotel disana.

"Tuan, mohon menunggu sebentar.. saya akan meminta kamar". Yoongi mengangguk.

Jimin pun menuju meja resepsionis, berbicara dengan wanita disana. Tampak Jimin sedang berbicara amat serius dengan wanita tersebut. Yoongi tidak suka menunggu, jadi ia putuskan untuk menyusul Jimin.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama Jim?"

"A-ah Tuan, maaf, sepertinya ada kesalahan dalam pemesanan kamar" jawab Jimin.

"Benar Tuan, seharusnya kamar presidential suite sudah ter-booking oleh pemesan sebelum Anda, tetapi karena kesalahan sistem maka kamar tersebut masih bisa dipesan padahal sudah dipesan oleh orang lain. Saya selaku manager mewakilkan seluruh karyawan disini meminta maaf pada Tuan. Ini diluar dugaan kami". Ucapnya sopan

"Kalau begitu, pesan saja suite room"

"Mohon maaf Tuan, kamarnya sudah terisi penuh. Yang tersedia hanya standart room saja, dan itu pun hanya tersisa satu kamar saja Tuan". Jelas wanita itu.

Yoongi sudah berlangganan untuk menginap disini jika ia ada keperluan di Jaeju. Ia tak ingin hotel yang lain karena fasilitas disini yang memenuhi standarnya. Tak masalah jika ia dapat standar room atau bahkan kamar yang lebih sederhana, Yoongi tak sepemilih itu. Dan jangan kalian pikir semua orang yang memiliki harta yang banyak akan mengeuasai daerah untuk kepentingannya sendiri, Yoongi bukan tipe seperti itu.

Namun Yoongi tampak berpikir.. yang ia pikirkan adalah, kamarnya hanya sisa satu. 'Bagaimana dengan Jimin?' Pikirnya.

"Tuan, saya akan pesan kamarnya untuk anda.. Anda bisa duduk disana kembali" ucap Jimin.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Yoongi

"Saya mudah Tuan, saya bisa tidur di Mobil atau motel" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, membaca pesan diponselnya yang nyaris ia tak lihat setelah mendarat di Jaeju. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi.

"Tuan, kamarnya sudah dipesan.. ini kartu kamarnya" Jimin memberikan sepasang kartu pada Yoongi. Mengambil tasnya yang dititipkan pada petugas hotel.

"Hey, mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Mungkin saya akan mencari penginapan kecil sekitar sini, atau jika tidak ada juga saya akan tidur dimobil Tuan"

"Tidak perlu, kau tidur bersamaku". Putus Yoongi mutlak

"Tidak mungkin Tuan, saya hanya pelayan"

"Dan apakah aku peduli?"

"Kamarnya tidak luas, akan bertambah sempit jika saya disana"

"Perlukah aku berikan kaca agar kau melihat jika dirimu itu terlalu kurus Jim? Mana bisa badanmu itu membuat ruangan sempit.. ada - ada saja"

"Cepat berikan tasmu pada petugas yang mengantarkan barang ke kamar"

"B-baiklah Tuan" Jimin tidak bisa menolak permintaan Tuannya, walaupun permintaannya aneh sekali pun.

"Ini" Yoongi memberikan satu kartu kamar kepada Jimin, Jimin hendak menolak.

"Simpan, jika punyaku hilang ada punyamu"

"Baik Tuan"

Mereka pun menaiki lift, mungkin karena sudah larut malam jadi tidak banyak orang yang terlihat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan kamarnya, kamar 301, yang ada pada ujung ruangan. Jimin pun membuka kamar tersebut untuk Tuan-nya. Mereka masuk, Yoongi langsung merebahkan dirinya keatas kasur. Tak lama kemudian petugas hotel membawaka barang mereka, Jimin membawa tas dan koper itu kedalam kamar.

"Tuan, saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda mandi"

"Eum, terimakasih Jim" Yoongi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, meraih bathrobe yang ada pada Jimin.

Sementara itu Jimin membuka koper milik pemuda berambut silver itu untuk menyiapkan baju untuk dipakai.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi keluar dengan bathrobe yang menutupi kulitnya.

"Jim, sekarang kau mandi"

"Baik, ini pakaianmu Tuan" Jimin beralih mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya dan hendak kedalam kamar mandi.

Teringat niatnya menelpon kakeknya kemarin, ia merutuki dirinya karena tertidur sebelum menanyakan hal penting pada kakeknya, Park Hoseok.

"Ahh.. sepertinya saya akan menelpon kakek sebentar Tuan". Alis Yoongi terangkat.

"Ada apa? Apa kakek masuk rumah sakit lagi?"

"Tidak, kondisinya lebih baik sekarang.. hanya saja.." Mustahil bagi Jimin untuk berterus terang pada Yoongi apa yang membuatnya gundah.

"..hanya rindu karena sudah lama tak bertemu dan sekarang aku jarang menelfon" Lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Oh.. ya sudah"

"Aku permisi keluar sebentar Tuan, akan mengganggu jika aku menelfon disini.. Anda tahu suara saya sangat keras kalau ditelfon hehehe" Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Hmm"

Jimin keluar kamar, mencari tempat yang dirasa cukup nyaman dan pastinya Yoongi tidak tahu keberadaannya. Ia menekan nomor ponsel yang sudah ia hafal mati, nomor kakeknya. Ponsel itu tersambung dan seseorang disebrang sana menyapanya rindu.

"Jiminaahhh..."

"Hallo kakek, apa kabar?" Sapanya senang.

"Baik saja, bagaimana Tuan Yoongi? Kau tidak membuat masalahkan?"

"Yaaa~ kek... yang cucumu itu aku atau dia sih, aku yang menelpon kenapa kau menanyakan dia padaku?" Ada suara Jimin dibuat seperti merajuk.

"Aigoo.. anak ini.. manja sekali, baiklah.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik kek, Yoongi juga masih bernapas sayangnya"

"Hey, dia Tuanmu"

"Ahh arra.. arra.. aku hanya bercanda.. hahahaa"

"Kau ini hahaha" terdengar suara disebrang sana juga ikut tertawa. Melepas rindu karena sudah jarang bertemu, bahkan Jimin juga membuat lelucon garing yang bahkan membuat kakeknya tertawa.

"Kek, bagaimana kabar Seokjin hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Jinie? Dia baik, sekarang dia sudah bekerja di Rumah Sakit besar"

"Tolong diralat, ia bekerja di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Besar.. hmm aku sedikit bangga padanya, tapi aku masih tak habis pikir kenapa ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Dokter Kejiwaan, padahal otaknya mampu untuk mengambil spesialis bedah dalam"

"Dasar bocah! Dia mengambil profesi itu mungkin memang panggilan jiwanya.. itu pilihannya Jimin-ahh

"Ya asalkan ia tak ikut mengalami gangguan jiwa mungkin tak masalah"

"Hey! Perhatikan ucapanmu, dia itu hyung mu.. dan kau masih sanggup untuk mengganggunya setelah berbulan2 tidak bertemu? Kakek jadi bingung waktu kalian lahir diberi makan apa sampai aneh bigini.. hahahaha"

"Ey... yang aneh dia kek bukan aku" keluh yang lebih muda.

"Kalian sama saja hahaha" terdengar Jimin menggerutu pelan tapi tak sampai terdengar oleh kakeknya.

"Nah.. apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ini.. tentang Yoongi" Jimin mulai berbicara serius dengan Hoseok. Mungkin saja kakeknya tahu bukan? Mengingat bahwa ia menjaga Yoongu sejak kecil.

"Aku.. bahkan ragu untuk bertanya padamu"

"Tanyakan saja, tak apa.. aku akan menjaga rahasia apa yang kau tanyakan, keluarga kita adalah pelayan keluarga Min.. kau ingat?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Hmm.. benar kek"

"Jadi, kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apakah selama kakek menjadi pelayannya ada.. hal aneh tentang dirinya?"

"Apa maksudmu aneh?"

"Dia seperti memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda"

"Seperti apa?"

"Jika didepan orang lain.. ia tampak sempurna.. ramah, pribadi yang hangat, santun, pokoknya sempurna. Sebaliknya, jika tidak ada orang lain disekitarnya... ia akan terlihat muram, dingin, datar.. seperti tidak punya emosi dalam dirinya"

"Tuan Yoongi.." Hoseok menghela napas berat dan melanjutkan.

"... memang seperti itu, mungkin karena orang tuanya, ia seperti sekarang.. kakek bukan orang yang tepat untuk membicarakan secara rincinya.. namun, mungkin karena pengaruh orang tua nya dulu.. sehingga ia menyimpan emosinya seperti itu" Hoseok menjelaskan.

"Hmm..lalu apa lagi yang kau tahu Jimin-ahh?"

"A-aku sering mendapati baju kotor dengan sedikit noda darah kek.. aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi, a-aaku tidak sanggup untuk bertanya padanya.. apa ia suka berkelahi?"

"K-KAU... APA?! " Hoseok kaget bukan main dengan penjelasan Jimin.

"Aku mendapati pakaian kotornya.. terdapat noda darah, di sekitar legannya" jelas Jimin.

"Sejak kapan?! Ia seharusnya sudah sembuh"

"Sejak ada laporan penggelapan dana di Cabang Jeju, dan.. ah.. apa maksudmu sembuh? Yoongi memangnya sakit apa kek?" ujarnya. Terdengar helaan napas yang terdengar lebih berat daripada yang pertama, Jimin tahu, ini merupakan hal yang penting.

"Jimin, ini serius! Kau harus lebih memperhatikan Tuan Yoongi, lindungi ia, layani ia, dan jika tampak ada yang tidak beres kau bisa bertanya padanya.. biarkan ia meluapkan kekesalannya dengan bercerita padamu" Hoseok tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Tapi kenapa kek? Kenapa Yoongi seperti itu? Aku tak mengerti"

"Aku sudah bersumpah padanya untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang masalah ini.. yang bisa kakek lakukan adalah.. memperingatimu, bahwa Tuan Yoongi sangat rapuh, ia butuh perhatian, ia butuh teman bercerita.. bisakah kau melakukan itu Jimin? Demi Tuan Yoongi" suara isakan itu terdengar.

"Kakek? Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?" Tanya Jimin panik

"Sungguh, kakek bukan pelayan yang baik untuknya.. kakek mohon Jimin, Jaga Tuan Yoongi"

"Baiklah kakek, aku akan lebih memperhatikannya lagi.. cukup jangan menangis, kau membuatku bersedih juga"

"Ku harap Tuan Yoongi dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya"

"Aku berjanji padamu kek, kalau begitu.. aku tutup telpon nya.. aku akan mengabarimu jika ada apa - apa dengan Yoongi"

"Terimakasih Jimin-ah"

"Bye kek" sambungan telpon itu pun terputus.

Jimin tidak mengerti, sungguh.. kakeknya jarang sekali menangis, jadi mengapa ketika ia beritahu apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya selama ini kakeknya menangis? Dan ada kata - kata yang membuat Jimin semakin pusing 'Ia seharusnya sudah sembuh' . Tapi sembuh dari apa? Apakah Yoongi mengidap penyakit yang serius? Tapi ia tepis pikiran negatifnya, sudah larut, ia harus kembali ke kamar.

'KLIIKKK'

"Kenapa lama sekali Jim? Paman benar tidak apa - apa kan?" Tanya Yoongi

"Eum.. dia rindu sekali padaku makanya jadi cerewet dan lama begitu hehehe" ucap Jimin bohong.

"Oya, ia juga menitipkan salam untukmu, ia ingin menelpon tapi takut jika mengganggu Tuan.. jadi ia menitipkan salam" Yoongi mengangguk.

Jimin hendak masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat sejak tadi.

"Hey Jim" panggil Yoongi.

"Ya Tuan?"

"Tak usah memanggilku 'Tuan' jika sedang tidak dikantor.. kau bisa memanggilku hyung, atau Yoongi saja juga boleh. Tak usah formal juga jika sedang tidak bekerja" ucap Yoongi. Senyum Jimin mengembang.

"Eum, baiklah Yoon" mengangguk lucu. Jimin pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi.

2 jam, ingatkan Jimin jika ia sudah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam untum membersihkan dirinya.

"Kenapa mandimu lama sekali?" Tanya Yoongi

"Ah.. eum, karena aku sekamar denganmu, aku tak enak jika bau badanku tercium Yoon"

"Memangnya kau bau?"

"Aku merasa seperti itu"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja"

Jimin merapikan pakaiam kotor miliknya,

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Yoon?"

"Menunggumu" ucap Yoongi polos.

"Ah?" Jimin bingung.

"Cepat tidur" perintah Yoongi.

"Iya.. iya.." jimin membuka selimut tambahan dan melebarkannya dilantai, samping kasur.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Apa?"

"Menggelar selimut dilantai"

"Untuk aku tidur tentu saja, apa kau butuh selimut tambahan?"

"Tidak, kau tidur diatas" putus Yoongi.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku pelayan"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak peduli"

"Kasurnya hanya untuk satu orang, nanti sempit Yoon"

"Kasurnya memang untuk satu orang, tapi ini lebar, kau kurus Jim"

"Cepatlah, aku ingin tidur" ucap Yoongi sambil menepuk - nepuk kasur tempat disebelahnya.

"B-baiklah"

Jimin perlahan naik keatas kasur, merebahkan dirinya disana, memposisikan diringa agar tidak mengganggu Tuannya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama akhirnya Jimin tertidur, ya, ia mudah tertidur. Ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan disini. Yoongi belum sepenuhnya tertidur, setelah ia merasakan tidak ada pergerakan lagi dari Jimin, ia membuka matanya. Memposisikan badannya agar menghadap Jimin, ditariknya perlahan badan pria disebelahnya itu kedalam rangkulannya. Memeluknya dengan erat namun tak sesak, mencium kening, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dari wangi rambutnya. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yoongi seperti ini jika ia memiliki kesempatan, dan ia takkan pernah menyia-nyiakan hal itu. 'Sepertinya aku menemukan obat untukku' Yoongi membatin.

 **T.B.C**

.

.

.

 **Thankyou yang masih mau baca ff gaje ini~**

 **Maaf kan kalau aneh dan penuh typo:( dan jangan lupa review ya**

.

.

.

 **Vlien.art**


	4. Chapter 3: Only You

**Chapter 3. Only You**

.

 **BRAKKK!!!~**

Kertas yang dipegangnya terjatuh kemana - mana, rahangnya mengeras, tidak ada lagi Tuan yang ramah kali ini, Yoongi muak dengan pria dihadapannya.

"Kau tau ini tidaklah mungkin? Ini yang kau sebut laporan keuangan? Ini laporan yang kudapatkan dari Jimin yang mengerjakannya dengan melakukan berbagai survey dan terjun langsung kelapangan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan bahkan disini ada tanda tangan Anda untuk pengambilan dana perusahaan tapi kau tidak kembalikan" ucap Yoongi.

"T-tolong m-maafkan saya Tuan" ucap kepala cabang itu sambil berlutut didepan Yoongi. Yoongi menghembuskan napas berat, tidak ingin membuang energinya hanya untuk bawahannya yang tak tahu diri.

"Bereskan barang - barangmu, kau kupecat"

 **Dddrrttt~**

Ponsel Yoongi bergetar, ia meraih benda kecil itu dari mejanya, tampak nama 'Min sialan Taehyung' dilayar ponselnya. Ia sunggu malas mengangkatnya, tapi jika ia tidak menjawab pasti anak itu akan datang ke apartemennya lalu mengusik kehidupannya dan ia tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang.

"Halo" Yoongi mengangkat sambungan telpon.

"YAK HYUNNGGG!! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENJAWAB TELPONKU DARI HAH?! DAN UNTUK HARI INI AKU SUDAH MENELFONMU DARI PAGI KAU TAHU!!" ucap disebrang sana sontak membuat Yoongi mejauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Kau bisa tidak jika jangan berteriak diponsel? Gendang telingaku bisa pecah bodoh"

"Oh.. iya ya.. hehehe maaf ya hyung"

"Ck. Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah pulang kerumah?"

"Untuk apa aku pulang?"

"Hey! Ayah dan ibu menunggumu pulang, mereka menunggumu.. dan aku juga tidak punya teman main game hyuuunggg" ucap pria disebrang sana.

"Jika tidak ada keperluan dengan ayah aku tidak akan datang.. dan, maksudmu ibumu? Dia bukan ibu kandungku kau ingat.. ia ibumu, aku tidak tertarik pada hubungan keluarga semacam ini" ucapnya datar.

"Kau tahu hyung? Walaupun ibuku bukan ibu kandungmu, tapi ia mengkhawatirkan dirimu lebih dari ia mengkhawatirkan aku yang memang darah dagingnya sendiri, jadi pulanglah" Yoongi diam.

"Mungkin nanti jika aku mood" jawab dingin Yoongi.

"Ku harap kau bisa pulang ke rumah secepatnya setelah pulang jadi Jeju"

"Hmm.. ada lagi?"

"Oya, aku dengar dari ayah, Nyonya Min Hyorin, ekhmm.. maksudku Lee Hyorin, ibumu pulang ke Korea dua hari yang lalu".

"Aku tutup telponnya" ucap Yoongi langsung mematikan sambungan telpon dengan Taehyung.

Yoongi memijat keningnya, sungguh ia butuh liburan, menanggung semua beban perusahaan keluarga seorang diri benar - benar menguras semua energinya apalagi mengingat ia memiliki keluarga yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

 **'Tok! Tok!'**

"Masuk" Tampak Jimin masuk memasuki ruangannya dengan nampan yang ia bawa dan beberapa map ditangan satunya lagi.

"Tuan, ini tehmu" ucap pria berambut pirang.

"Ah.. terimakasih Jim"

"Sepertinya Anda butuh liburan"

"Hmm.. ku kira begitu"

"Semua laporan disini sudah saya bereskan, Anda bisa mengeceknya dengan singkat"

"Kau selesaikan semuanya?" Tanya Yoongi tidak percaya.

"Ya Tuan"

"Coba berikan padaku" Jimin mengambil beberapa berkas dan diletakkannya dimeja Yoongi.

"Ini Tuan" Yoongi membuka berkas yang diberikan Jimin. Hanya membutuhkan 15 menit baginya untuk membaca semua laporan yang diperbaiki, lebih tepatnya dibuat ulang, oleh Jimin.

"Hmm, apa latarbelakang pendidikanmu dulu Jim?" Akhirnya Yoongi angkat bicara.

"Aku lulusan bisnis"

"Hah, pantas saja, kau yang terbaik.. kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja bekerja diperusahaan? Mengapa lebih memilih jadi pelayanku?" sambung Yoongi.

Tampak tersenyum puas sekaligus bersyukur karena ia tak perlu membuat ulang semua laporan yang sangat berantakan dibuat oleh karyawannya yang belum lama ia pecat.

"Karena sudah keputusan saya Tuan" ucap Jimin tersenyum simpul

"Tuan.." panggil Jimin.

"Ada apa Jim?"

"Semua sudah beres, dan waktu kita masih ada 2 hari lagi sebelum kepulangan kita ke Seoul" Jelas Jimin.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kita menikmati waktu yang tersisa untuk liburan Tuan? Saya tahu Anda pasti lelah dan butuh sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan pikiran Anda, saya dengar disini banyak tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi dan saya tahu beberapa tempat tersebut".

Yoongi tampak berpikir sebentar, jika dipikir - pikir perkataan Jimin ada benarnya, ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bersantai.

"Ku pikir tidak ada salahnya Jim, baiklah.. besok kita jalan, sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel"

"Baik Tuan"

"Ah satu lagi.."

"Ya Tuan?"

"Larangan keras, kau tidak boleh memanggilku 'Tuan' lagi, cukup memanggilku Yoongi saja dan.. jangan bicara formal padaku"

"Dan apakah saya boleh tau kenapa?"

"Kau pelayanku, berbeda dengan yang lain, sudah seharusnya kita lebih dekat seperti aku dengan paman Hoseok dan karna kau lebih muda dariku, panggil saja aku dengan namaku.. itu terdengar lebih nyaman dan bedanya kau dengan paman Hoseok.." Yoongi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya Tuan?" Tanya Jimin bingung.

"Kau aneh" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

 _'Ah sial! Hampir saja'_ umpat Yoongi dalam hati.

"Pokoknya turuti saja permintaanku" ujar pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Baiklah Yoon"

Matahari sudah menampakkan wujudnya, sesuai rencana, Yoongi dan Jimin akan pergi jalan menikmati indahnya Pulau Jaeju ini.

"Jim, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Haiikk.. sebentar lagi Yoon"

Jimin merapikan baju yang ia kenakan dikamar mandi sambil berkaca. Berbeda dengan biasanya, ia tampak mengenakan kaos peach dengan kerah dan celana panjang berwarna cokelat. Ia pun segera menghampiri Yoongi yang telah menunggunya dikamar.

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat" Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara.

Nampak Jimin dengan pakaian yang menurutnya sangat manis, bahkan ia bingung kenapa Jimin tampak manis dimatanya dibandingkan seluruh wanita yang pernah ia temui, dan baru kali ini Yoongi merasa tertarik pada seseorang, apakah ia tertarik dengan Jimin? _'Kau pasti sudah gila Min Yoongi'_ membatin.

Yoongi tak bisa mengedipkan matanya, beku, melihat sosok tersebut ada dihadapannya nampak seperti mimpi.

"Yoon? Apa kau baik - baik saja?" Tanya Jimin.

"A-ah.. iya aku baik - baik saja" Yoongi pun akhirnya tersadar.

"Ayo kita ke mobil" lanjut Yoongi. Dan dengan tidak sengaja, menurutnya, menggandeng tangan Jimin. Jimin pun tidak berkomentar apa - apa dan melanjutkan jalannya yang seolah dituntun oleh Yoongi.

Jimin menghentikan mobilnya disebuah bukit, membuka pintu dan hendak ingin membukakan pintu untuk Tuannya. Namun Yoongi sudah terlebih dahulu turun dari mobil.

"Jim?"

"Ya Yoon?"

"Ini tempatnya?"

"Ya, apa kau suka? Ini... dulu aku sering kesini jika sedang berlibur dan tempat ini membuatku tenang" ucap Jimin. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari mulut pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Yoon? Kau tidak suka ya? A-Ahh.. maafkan aku, sepertinya tempat ini tidak bagus" Jimin panik.

"Tidak Jim.. duduklah disebelahku" Jimin mendudukan dirinya dibangku sebelah Yoongi.

"Yoon, jika kau tak suka.. kita bisa mencari tempat lain"

"Tidak, aku sangat suka disini.. tempat ini sangat indah, terimakasih Jim" Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Jimin.

Jimin pun juga menghadap Yoongi, dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Yoongi merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Jimin. Hendak bertanya pada sang empu namun ia urungkan niatnya karna nampak Yoongi sangan nyaman diposisi itu.

"Ku mohon, sebentar saja Jim" ucap Yoongi.

"Tak masalah Yoon"

"Yoon?"

"Ya?"

"Jika kau ada masalah.. masalah apapun, aku siap mendengarkannya.. lebih nyaman jika masalah dibiciarakan bukan dipendam sendiri" Jimin mungkin memang bukan psikolog atau semacamnya, tapi ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika Tuan nya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang tidak apa - apa.

"Eumm.. aku tau"

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin merasakan pundaknya menghangat, basah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, Yoongi tampak bergetar.. sedikit terdengar suara sesak yang lolos dari mulutnya. Yoongi menangis, sosok yang ramah dan sempurna sedang menangis dibahunya. Ia tahu bahwa tak ada manusia yang tidak memiliki masalah, begitupun dirinya. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa beban yang dipikul Yoongi jauh lebih besar dari perkiraannya sampai membuat sosok disebelahnya itu terlihat rapuh seperti sekarang.

Jimin memberanikan diri untuk mengusap surai silver pemuda disebelahnya.

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan kepadaku.. mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu, kau tak perlu takut jika aku membuka mulutku.. karena dikeluargaku aku sudah disumpah untuk menutupi semua urusan keluarga Min.. sejak dulu. Kau tidak sendirian, aku disini.. bilang saja apa masalahmu.. curahkan saja semuanya kepadaku. Kau tidak sendirian Yoon".

Usapan lembut yang menenangkan, mendengar ucapan Jimin membuat tangisan Yoongi pecah, wajahnya diarahkan ke pundak Jimin agar pria tersebut tidak melihat dirinya yang sedang sangat rapuh. Jimin menjaukan pundaknya dengan kepala Yoongi.

"Tak apa, jika kau mau menangis.. menangislah, jika kau ingin tersenyum.. tersenyumlah, jangan sebaliknya. Aku ada disini.." ucap Jimin mengusap air mata yang lolos dari pipi Yoongi.

Lalu memeluk pria dihadapannya dengan erat, pria didepannya menyandarkan kepalanya pada leher Jimin untuk menenangkan diri hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan isakkannya.

Jimin melepas pelukannya pada Yoongi,

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

"Lain waktu kau bisa bercerita apa saja denganku, aku akan ada disampingmu"

"Aku tahu" suara serak terdengar.

"Jim?"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah kau memelukku lagi? Maaf, tapi...terasa nyaman sekali"

Jimin tersenyum, merentangkan tangannya, memeluk pria dihadapannya dengan hangat.

"Kau boleh memintanya kapanpun kau mau Yoon"

"Terimakasih Jim" Yoongi mengempelkan wajahnya pada leher Jimin kembali, nyaman, sungguh.. ia merasa pelukan yang Jimin berikan penuh dengan kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dulu. Aroma tubuh Jimin tercium oleh pemuda berambut silver, manis, tanpa sadar Yoongi malah mencium leher mulus Jimin. Awalnya Jimin menegang, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia putuskan untuk mengusap punggung pria dihadapannya agar tetap merasa nyaman.

Mereka melanjutkan berjalan - jalan ke suatu minimarket disana, tidak bisa dikatakan 'mini' juga karena tempatnya cukup luas untuk disebut sebagai minimarket. Disana terdapat banyak aksesoris yang mencirikan ke-khasan pulau Jeju.

Jimin tampak menarik lengan Yoongi untuk melihat beberapa aksesoris yang lucu disana.

"Hey, santai sedikit Jim.. barang itu masih banyak dan tidak mungkin habis karena pengunjungnya sudah sepi.. ini sudah malam" Yoongi tak habis pikir, ia memang tahu kalau Jimin tidak seformal Hoseok tapi ia tak menyangka jika pelayannya sekarang seperti anak - anak dan ia seperti _babysitter_ pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ahh gemas Yoooonnn~ aku mau beli itu untuk dipajang dikamarku nanti" tunjuk Jimin pada boneka kumamon yang besar.

"Gemas? Itu terlihat seram Jim, seluruh badannya hitam" Yoongi tak habis pikir dengan Pria berpipi mochi itu.

"Ahhh itu lucu Yoon, aku pakai uangku kok untuk membelinya" Jimin memelas bagai anak ayam yang meminta makanan.

Sungguh Yoongi tidak kuat, melihat Jimin seperti ini membuat hatinya meleleh namun ia masih mempertahankan wajahnya agar tidak jatuh harga dirinya didepan Jimin.

"Baiklah.. biar aku yang membayarnya Jim"

"Terimakasih Yoon" jawab ceria Jimin.

Tak sadarkah kau Jim? Dengan tidak sengaja kau membuat pria yang kau terimakasihkan itu salah tingkah?

Jimin terus menarik lengan Yoongi, pria yang ditariknya pun hanya memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Jimin hingga tidak melihat pengunjung lain yang ada disana.

 **Brruuukk!!~**

"Ah maaf nyonya" Yoongi membungkuk untuk mengambil barang milik seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Ia memungutnya lalu memberikannya kepada pemiliknya.

"Ah terimakasih... Yoongi?" Ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut. Yoongi membeku, kaget? Tentu saja.

"K-aauu??!!" Ada Yoongi meninggi, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang

"Ada apa Yoon?" Yang dipanggilnya tidak menjawab.

Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya searah dengan pandangan Yoongi.

"N-nyonya Min?" Jimin ikut membeku.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

\--

 **Terimakasih banyak yang mau baca ff ini * maaf karena seharusnya ini di publish hari sabtu kemarin tapi karena ada lalayeye makanya jadi hari ini :"))**

 **Jangan lupa untuk review yaa~**

 **Vlien.art**


	5. Chapter 4 : Confession

Jimin terus menarik lengan Yoongi, pria yang ditariknya pun hanya memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Jimin hingga tidak melihat pengunjung lain yang ada disana.

Brruuukk!!~

"Ah maaf nyonya" Yoongi membungkuk untuk mengambil barang milik seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Ia memungutnya lalu memberikannya kepada pemiliknya.

"Ah terimakasih... Yoongi?" Ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Yoongi membeku, kaget? Tentu saja.

"K-aauu??!!" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang

"Ada apa Yoon?" Yang dipanggilnya tidak menjawab. Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya searah dengan pandangan Yoongi.

"N-nyonya Min?" Jimin ikut membeku.

 **Chapter 4. Confession**

.

.

.

Ya, wanita didepan mereka memang Nyonya Min, atau sekarang bisa disebut Lee Hyorin, wanita yang melahirkan seorang anak laki - laki bernama Min Yoongi, tapi Yoongi sendiri tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai ibunya, mungkin pernah.. tapi itu dulu, jauh sebelum kejadian itu.

"Jim, ayo kita pulang" putus Yoongi sambil meraih tangan Jimin kasar membawanya ke parkiran. Sesak, itu yang dirasakan Yoongi, tiba - tiba ingatannya dulu terulang kembali. Membuat dada Yoongi semakin sesak, dibukanya laci mobil ditempatnya, tampak sebuat alat bantu pernapasan yang akhirnya dihirupnya dan tak lama kemudian napasnya kembali normal. Jimin yang melihat kejadian tersebut sempat shock, _'mengapa Nyonya Min ada ditempat seperti ini?'_ Dirinya membatin.

"Jalankan mobilnya, kita kembali ke hotel" ucap dingin Yoongi.

"B-baik Yoon" jawab gugup Jimin

Dalam perjalanan, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda berambut silver itu. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, Yoongi takut akan suatu hal dan Jimin tahu itu hanya saja ia tak tahu apa yang ditakutkan Yoongi. Ingin sekali pemuda itu tanyakan kepada yang lebih tua namun dilihat dari wajah pria disampingnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya dan memilih untuk diam. Yoongi butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya, ia tidak boleh mengganggu pikir Jimin.

 **JIMIN POV~**

Aku menarik tangan Yoongi untuk membeli beberapa oleh - oleh yang ada di mini market itu, tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Tiba - tiba aku mendengar suara yang tak asing bagiku, bukan, itu bukan suara Yoongi. Ku arah kan pandanganku ke sumber suara, sungguh betapa kagetnya aku.

Dia, Min hyerin, ibu Yoongi dan istri pertama Min Jongin, ayah Yoongi. Setahu ku Nyonya Min sedang berada di London dan menetap sudah beberapa tahun, mengapa tiba - tiba ia pulang ke Korea? Seharusnya jika seperti ini, keluargaku yang akan tahu lebih dahulu karena kami adalah pelayan keluarga.

Aku melihat tubuh Yoongi menegang, rahangnya mengeras, kulitnya semakin pucat. Ada banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentang Yoongi. Pemuda ini pandai menyimpan rahasia, ia bahkan bisa menunjukkan kepribadian yang berbeda - beda, tergantung kondisi. Maksudku, orang yang dapat beradaptasi dengan suatu permasalahan itu bagus tapi jika kau benar - benar memperhatikannya lagi, Yoongi seperti memakai topeng, seperti untuk pertahanan diri, aku tidak tahu dari apa, aku tidak mengerti. Namun, yang aku tahu adalah.. topeng itu sudah retak dan sangatlah rapuh, mungkin sedikit sentuhan saja sudah membuatnya hancur berkeping - keping. Dan yang membuatku khawatir adalah, aku tidak tahu isi dari topeng itu, apakah masih utuh.. atau.. sudah hancur berkeping - keping.

Ingin rasanya aku menghentikam laju mobil, memeluk pemuda sebelahku, dan berucap kata - kata penenang yang mungkin saja bisa menenangkannya. Namun lagi - lagi karena aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Yoongi, aku takut jika nantinya ia akan tidak nyaman. Betapa tidak becusnya aku sebagai pelayan. Ku putuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju hotel, sesuai perintahnya.

 **JIMIN POV END~**

"Jim, jika kau mau menggunakan kamar mandi.. gunakan sekarang, aku akan lama dikamar mandi" ucap Yoongi dingin.

"B-baiklah"

Tak lama Jimin membersihkan dirinya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan yang masih basah kuyup, tak mau berlama - lama karena sepertinya Tuannya ingin menggunakan tempat itu dengan segera.

"Yoon, aku sudah selesai.. kau bisa masuk ke kamar mandi" ucap Jimin.

"Ah ya" Yoongi hendak masuk ke kamar mandi, ia menghentikan kakinya tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Jim?"

"Ya?"

"Tidurlah duluan, aku akan lama.. jangan menungguku" ucap Yoongi

"Dan tolong jadwalkan penerbangan kita besok pagi, jangan menunggu hingga siang, aku ingin segera kembali ke Seoul" lanjutnya.

"Baik Yoon" Jawab Jimin.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Yoongi, Tuannya tersebut membutuhkan waktu yang lama didalam kamar mandi, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Awalnya Jimin menunggunya untuk tidur dan berpura - pura tidur karena ia diminta untuk tidak menunggunya. Tapi sudah 2 jam ia menunggu dan berpura - pura tidur. Alih - alih berpura - pura tidur, Jimin tidak sengaja jatuh dalam mimpinya.

Waktu terus berputar, tak terasa sudah pukul 3 pagi dan Yoongi pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memakai bajunya untuk pulang hari ini, menurutnya ungkin akan menghemat waktu jika langsung memakai kemeja untuk pulang dirasa dengan waktu yang sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit.

Yoongi merebahkan dirinya disamamping Jimin, menghadapkan Jimin agar berhadapan dengan dadanya dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Diusapnya kepala Jimin, tak lupa ia mengecup manis kening pria manis dihadapannya.

"Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku jim, jangan biarkan aku sendiri.. kau tahu? Kau berbeda, aku.. mungkin aku rasa, aku tertarik padamu Jim, aku takut kau menjauh dariku karna kita sama - sama pria.. aku takkan memaksa, tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku" bisik pemuda berambut silver itu pada sosok didepannya, mengikuti Jimin ke alam mimpi.

Jimin membuka matanya, masih mengumpulkan segenap nyawanya. Tiba - tiba terlonjak kaget ketika sadar bahwa ia berhadapan dengan dada Min Yoongi, dan sadar ketika pria dihadapannya memeluknya. Jimin menstabilkan napasnya, mencoba untuk tenang. Pria disebelahnya pun ikut bergerak tak nyaman ketika Jimin terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eumm.. Jim"

"Y-ya Tuan?"

"Sudah jam berapa?" Jimin melirik jam yang ada di dinding.

"Jam 7.15"

"Dan kapan keberangkatan kita ke Seoul?"

"Jam 9.30, Oh astaga!! Aku telat bangun" Jimin histeris.

"Tuan.. maafkan aku, aku akan mandi dengan cepat" Jimin langsung melesat kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Yoongi terkekeh melihat kegaduhan dan tingkah lucu yang ditimbulkan oleh Jimin. Ia menata rambutnya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur masih dengan menertawakan Jimin dengan tingkah lucunya.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi, Jimin terkejut bukan main tanpa kata, bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat darah di bathtube sepertinya orang yang menumpahkan darah tersebut dan membersihkannya dengan air namun melewatkan sisi bathtube yang lain hingga masih tersisa nodanya.

 _'Apa_ _yang dilakukan Yoongi?'_ Jimin membatin. Hatinya merasa terisis, tak sengaja air mata Jimin pun turun membasahi pipi gembilnya.

Ia menampik pikiran negatifnya, menghapus air matanya ketika ia sadar jika cairan hangat itu tak sengaja keluar dari matanya lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan dirinya. Hanya butuh 10 menit bagi Jimin untuk membersihkan diri dan keluar sudah dengan pakaian yang rapi.

"Sebentar Yoon, akan ku rapikan pakaian kotormu dulu"

"Ah iya, Jim.. ada telfon, aku keluar sebentar"

"Oke"

Jimin melipat satu persatu baju Yoongi, merasa ada yang janggal. Baju yang Yoongi kenakan kemarin basah dibagian lengannya. Jimin dengan teliti melihat bagian mana saja yang basah selain lengannya, tapi nihil, hanya bagian lengan yang basah. Dan, jangan remehkan Jimin untuk melihat hal - hal kecil. Walaupun memiliki mata yang kecil ia bisa melihat hal - hal yang bahkan terlewat bagi kebanyakan orang. Tampak noda merah didekat lengan baju yang basah tersebut. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya untuk mencium noda merah tersebut. Tercium bau anyir darah yang samar tapi masih bisa Jimin rasa. Sekali lagi, hati Jimin merasa diremas, _'sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Yoongi?'._

Tetap, Jimin takut ketinggian dan itu tak bisa dihilangkan. Yoongi yang melihat Jimin ketakutan dengan tingkah imutnya terkekeh, Jimin itu imut. Yoongi menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin, ia baru sadar jika tangan Jimin begitu pas didalam genggamannya dengan tangan yang tidak terlalu besar, mungkin jodoh? Yoongi berharap begitu. Ia mengusap lembut surai Jimin dengan tangan satunya untuk menenangkan pemuda disebelahnya dan itu berhasil membuat Jimin terdiam dan sedikit rileks.

Seseorang bertubuh besar memberikan salamnya kepada Yoongi, dan memberikan kunci Mobil kepada Jimin. Ya, Yoongi tidak akan menaiki mobil jika bukan dirinya sendiri dan Jimin, pelayannya pribadinya, yang mengendarainya. Karena ia tak sepercaya itu pada semua karyawannya atau pelayannya dirumah.

Sama seperti di Jeju, seseorang akan mengantarkan mobil ke bandara untuk dikendarai Jimin dan Yoongi sedangkan orang tersebut akan kembali ke tugasnya lagi. Sebelum berpergian Jimin mengecek standar keamanan pada kendaraan yang akan dipakai untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Jimin memasukkan koper dan tas kedalam bagasi mobil, Yoongi masuk ke dalam. Yoongi mengecek ponselnya, terdapat beberapa pesan disana.

From: Min Sialan Taehyung

Hyung, bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu tidak bertemu dengan ibumu.. tapi kau pernah bilang jika ibumu datang ke rumahmu aku harus memberitahumu..

Sekarang ibumu ada di mansion, kemungkinan nanti akan ke rumahmu.. bersama ayah.. karna jaraknya dekat ku pikir? Atau dia rindu padamu DAN BALAS PESANKU MIN SIALAN YOONGI!! Walaupun titik saja aku akan merasa tersanjung.

To: Min Sialan Taehyung

Thx

Tampak disebrang sana menitikan air matanya, baru kali ini pesannya dijawab oleh kakaknya, sebelumnya juga Yoongi mengangkat panggilan Telponnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang dialami Yoongi sehingga membalas perhatian kecil darinya, namun ia berharap Yoongi bisa dekat dengannya.. suatu hari nanti. Ia akan menunggu.

"Jim.."

"Ya Tuan?"

"Apa yang kubicarakan sebelumnya?"

"Ah.. maaf, ada apa Yoon?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah" Jimin bingung

"Kenapa Yoon?"

"Ada Hyorin dirumah, Taehyung yang memberitahu.. aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya" Jimin ingin bertanya kenapa jika ada ibunya dirumah Yoongi malah tidak ingin bertemu dengannya namun ia urungkan niatnya karena ini masalah keluarga san pelayan tidak boleh ikut campur.

"Hmm.. lalu kita mau kemana?"

"Apartemenku, ini alamatnya" Yoongi menunjukkan alamat diponselnya.

"Kau punya apartemen?"

"Ya.. dan jangan beritahu siapapun tentang apartemenku.. termasuk paman" ucap Yoongi.

"Dan bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa?"

"Aku punya privasi Jim"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak seharusnya ke apartemenmu Yoon.. aku bisa mengantarmu ke tempat terdekat dari apartemenmu dan kau bisa mengendarai mobil sampai sana, aku bisa pulang naik bus atau taxi ke rumahmu" ucap Jimin.

"Tidak, kau ikut" tegas Yoongi.

"Aku tidak ingin melanggar privasimu Yoon"

"Ikuti saja perintahku.." _'Karna kau berbeda Jim'_ ucap Yoongi didalam hati.

Jimin hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Yoongi, dan akhirnya kedua pemuda tersebut sampai diapartemen Yoongi, ya mereka tidak pulang ke rumah utama ketika dikabarkan bahwa orang tua Yoongi sedang ada dirumah, ibunya yang ia maksud. Sudah Yoongi prediksi keduanya akan bertengkar hebat mengenai kepemilikan perusahaan yang dikelola sendiri oleh Yoongi, dan ia terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan perdebatan itu. Makanya mereka disini, apartemen Yoongi, yang tak kalah mewah dengan rumahnya.

Jimin membereskan pakaian kotor serta barang - barang lain yang dibawa oleh mereka dari Jaeju. Ia teringat dengan noda darah yang ada di bathtube dan pakaian Yoongi. Ia ingin bertanya pada Yoongi, tapi terlalu takut. Tapi jika ia tidak bertanya, ia akan lebih takut lagi jika ada apa - apa yang menimpa Yoongi. Maka dari itu ia beranikan diri untuk bertanya, masalah dibentak dan dipecat sebagai pelayan pribadi? Itu urusan belakangan. Ia khawatir akan Yoongi, dan Yoongi adalah prioritas utamanya. Itu saja.

"Eum.. Yoon? Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hmm? Tanya apa? Tentu saja boleh" Yoongi menepuk soffa yang ada disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk duduk disebelahnya. Jimin pun mengikuti perintahnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hey...ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi

"Tapi ku mohon kau jangan marah" ucapnya

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan marah, ada apa?" Suara Yoongi terkesan begitu lembut ditelinga Jimin, beda dengan biasanya.

".." tak ada jawaban.

"Jim??"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar mandi semalam?"

"..." giliran Yoongi yang tak menjawab

"Mengapa ada noda darah disisi bathtube?" Yoongi merutuki kelalaiannya, sungguh bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

"Dan mengapa dilengan bajumu juga ada noda merah? Terlihat seperti kau telah mencucinya karena basah.. tapi masih ada noda darah"

"..." Yoongi tidak menjawab lagi. 'Dasar Min Bodoh Yoongi' batinnya dalam hati.

"Ku mohon jawab aku.." Air mata Jimin membendung dimata indahnya.

Yoongi tidak suka ini, ia tak suka melihat Jimin menangis. Ini pertamakali baginya melihat seorang yang cuek seperti Jimin menangisdidepannya.

"Kau boleh memakiku karena tak sopan, kau boleh memecatku, kau boleh membenciku karna ini tapi ku mohon jawab pertanyaanku" air mata yang sudah tak bisa dibendung itu pun jatuh mengalir dipipi Jimin.

"Ku mohon Yoon.. hiks.. " Jimin menahan tangisnya. Yoongi menghapus air mata Jimin, mengelus pipi yang basah akan tangisannya.

"Sstttt... chim, jangan menangis ku mohon" air mata Yoongi sudah dipelupuk mata akhirnya jatuh ke pipinya. Jimin bingung, bagaimana seseorang yang dingin seperti Yoongi bisa menangis? Apakah ia sudah kelewatan?

"Ku mohon jangan menangis chim.. oh God! melihatmu seperti ini membuatku sedih"

 **'DEG!'** Jantung Jimin seakan berhenti, 'jadi Yoongi menangis karena dirinya menangis?' Batinnya.

Jimin menghentikan isakkannya, ikut menenangkan pria didepannya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa - apa Yoon.. kau bisa beritahu aku kenapa?" Yoongi mengangguk, mengecup kedua mata Jimin lembut. Sang pemilik mata hanya diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena sekarang ia bingung apa maksud dari perilaku Yoongi kepadanya.

Yoongi melepaskan kancing lengan kemejanya, menggulungnya hingga siku. Tangisan Jimin semakin menjadi ketika ia melihat banyak luka disana, ya, seorang Min Yoongi, cerdas, tampan, ramah, kaya, sempurna melakukan self-cutting. Tampak jelas luka disana menandakan ia telah menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ada luka yang masih memerah tanda baru dibuat, yang hitam? Artinya sudah lama luka itu dibuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yoon?!!" Isak Jimin.

Yoongi memeluknya erat, ia tak ingin melihat Jimin menangis seperti ini.

"Aku akan bercerita padamu, tapi ku mohon.. jangan menangis, aku tak kuat jika melihatmu menangis". Ucap Yoongi sambil mengusap air mata Jimin yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

Jimin pun mencoba meredakan tangisannya, dibantu dengan Yoongi yang memeluknya erat seraya mengecup keningnya dengan lembut membuat Jimin tenang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-aku.. melakukan ini.. sudah lama, sejak umurku 12 tahun.." Jimin mendengarkan.

"Disaat itu, aku terpaksa untuk menjalankan semua bisnis ayahku karena ia mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dirawat"

"Semua aku jalani sebisaku, aku tak tidur, lupa makan, melewatkan hariku sebagai anak - anak hanya karena itu semua merupakan kewajibanku sebagai seorang pewaris"

"Aku sudah mencapai target yang mereka inginkan"

"Tapi mereka tak pernah puas dengan apa yang ku capai selama ini"

"Mereka selalu mengurungku, memukulku, memakiku karena kesalahan kecil yang kubuat"

"Sejak saat itu.."

"..aku menganut sistem kesempurnaan, wajahku, perilakuku, pekerjaanku, tidak boleh ada yang tau.. diri Min Yoongi yang sebenarnya"

"Aku membenci suatu kesalahan" lanjutnya.

"Maka dari itu aku membuat dua kehidupan, satu untuk yang lain.. satu untuk diriku sendiri.. diri Min Yoongi hanya untukku, aku sembunyikan dia sampai orang lain tidak tahu yang mana asli dari diriku". Jimin terdiam, sedalam apa luka yang Yoongi pendam?

"Entah.. rasanya jika aku melakukan suatu kesalahan, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku.. rasanya sakit, tapi aku tidak tau dimana sakitnya"

"Aku benci perasaan itu, maka ketika aku membuat kesalahan bahkan jika aku sudah membohongi diriku sendiri.. aku akan membuat luka ini" Yoongi menunjukkan luka dilengannya.

"Untuk membuat diriku merasa terkontrol, entah.."

"..rasanya bebanku berkurang sedikit" ucap Yoongi.

"Tapi kau tahu kan jika cara ini bukan jalan keluarnya?" Tanya Jimin menahan isakkannya.

"Ya, aku tahu.. dan waktu mengenalmu.. aku merasa tenang, biasanya aku melakukan cutting setiap harinya, aku bahkan sudah berhenti.. sebelum aku bertemu dengan ibuku lagi.. mungkin aku belum siap" Tutur Yoongi.

"Tapi sungguh, kau menyelamatkan hidupku Jimin.."

"Mungkin terasa aneh bagimu, karena kau seorang pria juga.."

"... tapi, memang benar jika.. aku tenang jika kau ada disisiku.. aku merasa aman, entahlah aku sulit menjelaskannya"

"Kau menyukaiku?" Ucap Jimin.

"Tidak" Otak Jimin berpikir lega, namun ada rasa kecewa dilubuk hatinya. Terlihat lega dan kecewa disaat yang bersamaan, sungguh drama bukan? Entahlah, demi semua koleksi drama milik Jimin, itulah yang dirasakan Jimin sekarang.

"ku rasa.. aku mencintaimu Park Jimin" ucap Yoongi sungguh - sungguh.

Dan seketika tubuh pria berpipi tembam itu terdiam, Jimin tak tahu akan menjawab apa.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Mind to review?**

.

 **Vlien.art**


	6. Chapter 5: Change

.

.

"Tapi sungguh, kau menyelamatkan hidupku Jimin.."

"Mungkin terasa aneh bagimu, karena kau seorang pria juga.."

"... tapi, memang benar jika.. aku tenang jika kau ada disisiku.. aku merasa aman, entahlah aku sulit menjelaskannya"

"Kau menyukaiku?" Ucap Jimin.

"Tidak" Jimin terlihat kecewa.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin" ucap Yoongi sungguh - sungguh, Jimin tak tahu akan menjawab apa.

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Change**

Kelu, bibir Jimin terasa kaku, ia tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Pertama, dia itu hanya pelayan dan tidak pantas untuk memiliki hubungan lebih dari hubungan antara pelayan dengan Tuannya. Kedua, Yoongi itu sempurna, tampan, ia merasa dirinya tidaklah pantas untuk bersanding dengannya, ah, untuk membayangkannya saja ia tak pantas. Ketiga, Jimin itu laki - laki, walaupun teman - teman dan keluarganya menyebutnya cantik, ia masih menginginkan wanita untuk bersanding dengannya. Bukan melarang atau membenci cinta sesama, bahkan kakaknya, Park Seokjin, telah menikah dengan Kim Namjoon. Dan ia tidak mempersalahkan itu, hanya saja sekarang ia bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya, berterimakasihlah pada Min Yoongi karena membuatnya serumit ini.

"Yoon.. a-aakuu..."

"Aku tahu, terasa aneh, kau tidak perlu menjawab apa - apa, kau tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu diluar kehendakmu.. hanya saja.."

"Y-yya?"

"Ku mohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. Jimin" Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin, menggenggamnya lembut. Wajah Jimin yang tegang pun melunak.

"Aku disini Yoon.. aku tak akan kemana - mana" jawab Jimin. Yoongi membalas senyuman Jimin.

.

.

.

_from: Min sialan Taehyung

Sepertinya ibumu akan menginap dirumahmu untuk sementara waktu hyung, ia menanyakan keberadaanmu padaku

_to: Min sialan Taehyung

Kau bilang apa padanya?

_from: Min sialan Taehyung

Aku bilang padanya jika kau sedang mendaki gunung karena bosan hehehe ..

_to: Min sialan Taehyung

Genius dan idiot beda tipis, tapi pastinya kau bukan genius. Aku? Mendaki gunung? Bahkan jika aku yang diberitahu itu aku tidak akan percaya.

_from: Min sialan Taehyung

YAK! JADI KAU MENGEJEKKU IDIOT HAH?!

.

.

Yoongi terkekeh, mematikan layar ponselnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton TV, sedangkan Jimin sedang membuat membuat makan siang untuk dirinya. Ia terus memperhatikan Jimin dari kejauhan. Sampai sekarang Min Yoongi bahkan masih meragukan bahwa Jimin adalah laki - laki. Dari segi mana pun Jimin sangatlah imut dan feminim. Rasanya Yoongi ingin menikahinya saja.

"Yoon, makanannya sudah siap" suara Jimin memecahkan lamunan pria rambut silver itu.

"A-ahh.. iya Jim" Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur sederhana di apartemen miliknya.

"Wah.. makanannya banyak sekali Jim"

"Tak usah banyak memakannya, cukup menyicipi sedikit - sedikit dari lauk yang ku buat, semuanya banyak mengandung protein, lemak, vitamin, dan lain - lain bagus untuk kesehatanmu"

"Kau seperti ahli gizi saja Jim" ucap Yoongi seraya mengusak rambut Jimin.

"Salahkan siapa yang melupakan makannya karena fokus bekerja? Kau hanya makan cemilan yang tidak bergizi sama sekali sewaktu di Jeju Yoon" Yoongi terdiam, jelas yang dimaksud Jimin adalah dirinya.

Semenjak ada kasus penggelapan dana yang dilakukan karyawannya ia bahkan melupakan kesehatan perutnya, ya, ini salahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit, jika kau sakit pasti aku yang akan repot! Duh!"

"Hahaha.. baiklahh chimmy"

"E-khmm.. apa kau bilang?"

"Baiklah"

"Sesudah itu"

"Chimmy" Jawab Yoongi.

"Chimmy?"

"Oh.. itu panggilanmu sekarang, terkesan lebih imut" Yoongi menggoda sang pemilik pipi mochi tersebut.

"Hey! Aku laki - laki juga!" Jimin menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

Terkesan lebih imut membuat Yoongi ingin sekali mencubit pipinya.

"Sudah mulai berani eoh?"

"Ekhm.. maafkan aku Tuan karena bersikap seperti tadi"

"Aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti ini, ubah lagi seperti sebelumnya" kening Jimin mengerut.

"Mau mu apa sih Yoon?"

"Seorang Park Jimin"

"Ha?"

"Kau Chimmy"

"Apakah sudah ku bilang jika aku ini laki - laki sungguhan? Oh! Apa jangan - jangan kau masih meragukan bahwa aku ini laki - laki?"

"Ya" Jawab Yoongi cepat

"Hey! Aku ini laki - laki!" Melihat Jimin menggembungkan pipinya membuat Yoongi makin gemas, oh Jimin kau harus tahu betapa bahayanya jika kau melakukan itu.

"Yaya, aku kalah, aku sudah lapar..."

"Ah.. iya, sebentar aku ambilkan nasi dulu" Jimin mengambil piring dan menyendok nasi lalu dia berikan kepada Yoongi.

Sungguh sangat telaten, jika dilihat mereka seperti pasangan suami istri yang penuh kehangatan. Yoongi berharap.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk meghabiskan lauknya. Jika diawal Yoongi bilang masakan Jimin terlalu banyak, sekarang patut dipertanyakan karena semua lauk yang Jimin buat habis dimakan pria pucat ini.

"Masakan buatanmu enak sekali chim"

"Sudah sepantasnya Tuan" jawab Jimin.

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengerti maksud Yoongi ia membenarkan.

"Yoon"

Jimin membereskan piring - pring yang ada dimeja, hendak mencucinya. Yoongi menyusul Jimin ketempat cucian piring.

"Kau yang memberi sabun, aku yang membilas" ucap Yoongi. Jimin membelalak, Tuannya tidak boleh melakukan ini.

"Yoon.. biar aku saja, ini tugasku"

"Tidak chim, bersihkan bersama - sama, aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"B-baiklah"

Setelah semua piring bersih, Jimin memindahkan piring - piring tersebut ke rak, tiba - tiba Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya dengan mulus di pinggang Jimin dari belakang membuat yang dipeluk diam. Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin, mencium rambut pria yang lebih muda darinya, menghirup aroma tubuh dari rambutnya yang akhir - akhir ini dapat menenangkannya. Yoongi tersadar, ia tak seharusnya seperti ini kepada Jimin, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Jimin.

"M-maaf.. a-aku.."

"Tak apa Yoon, aku bahkan tahu kau selalu memelukku ketika tidur waktu kita di Jeju. Benar?"

"K-kau apa?"

.

.

 **Flashback on~**

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama mereka menginap disalah satu hotel di Jeju. Jimin nampak kecewa karena ada kesalahan teknis dari pihak hotel yang membuat dirinya dan Tuannya tidak bisa menempati kamar yang biasa digunakan Tuannya. Ketika ia hendak mencari motel sekitar hotel yang akan ditempati Yoongi, pria pucat itu malah membuat Jimin untuk tinggal sekamar dengannya. Dan Jimin tahu betul bahwa Tuannya tidak menerima kata penolakan.

Hari itu sudah larut, setelah Jimin menelpon Hoseok ia bergegas kembali ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan ia khawatir jika Tuannya membutuhkan sesuatu. Maka disinjlah ia sekarang, dikamar yang tidak begitu luas tapi juga tidak menyesakkan, hanya berdua, dengan Yoongi tentunya, Tuannya.

Jimin perlahan naik keatas kasur, merebahkan dirinya disana, memposisikan dirinya agar tidak mengganggu sang Tuan. Tak butuh waktu yang lama akhirnya Jimin tertidur, ya, ia mudah tertidur. Namun patut diketahui, sedari kecil Jimin terbiasa tidak terlalu pulas, mengerti maksudku? Jimin tertidur, tapi ia akan merasakan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya walaupun ia tidak terbangun hanya saja ia tidak merasakan waktu Yoongi menggendongnya ketika ia tertidur menunggu Yoongi selesai dari pekerjaannya, hanya itu. Pria disebelahnya memposisikan badan agar menghadap kearahnya, ditariknya perlahan badannya masuk kedalam rangkulan pria itu, memeluk dirinya dengan erat namun tak sesak. Tiba - tiba sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada keningnya, Jimin tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa _'sesuatu'_ tersebut merupakan sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibir pria dihadapannya. _'Apa yang kau lakukan Yoon?'_

.

.

Dan hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana Yoongi bertemu ibunya setelah sekian lama, entahlah pemuda itu tak menghitungnya. Jimin dapat melihat kebencian Yoongi pada ibunya hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Pria pucat itu menarik Jimin pergi dari tempat itu untuk pulang ke hotel, ia meminta pelayannya tersebut untuk membersihkan diri dan membiarkan Jimin istirahat terlebib dahulu, ia menyusul.

Entah pukul berapa, Jimin merasakan lagi, rangkulan pria disebelahnya, memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Kemudian pria itu pun memeluk Jimin, Jimin merasakan tubuh pria diharapannya bergetar, menahan tangisnya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu Yoongi serapuh ini. Dan lagi, Yoongi mengusap kepala Jimin dan tak absen untuk mencium kening Jimin lembut.

 _"Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku jim, jangan biarkan aku sendiri.. kau tahu? Kau berbeda, aku.. mungkin aku rasa, aku tertarik padamu Jim, aku takut kau menjauh dariku karna kita sama - sama pria.. aku takkan memaksa, tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku" bisik pemuda berambut silver itu pada sosok didepannya, mengikuti Jimin ke alam mimpi._

Jimin tidak tahu mengapa kalimat itu membuat dadanya sesak, ingin sekali Jimin membuka matanya, membalas pelukan pria itu seraya mengucapkan kata - kata penenang. Namun ia urungkan niatnya karena takut jika Tuannya itu tersinggung.

.

.

 **Flashback off~**

"It'ss okaayy" Jimin menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi, membuka tanggannya untuk memeluk Yoongi.

"Chim?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri karena aku menyukaimu"

"Aku tidak" Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi.

"Jika kau nyaman seperti ini tak apa, aku juga ikut senang" ucap Jimin. Oh tidak tahu kah kau Jimin, pemuda dihadapanmu sudah mati - matian untuk tidak mencium bibirmu sekarang juga? Ya, salahkan Jimin.

Disela - sela pelukan hangat Jimin teringat, Yoongi sedang 'sakit' dan kakaknya, Park Seokjin, adalah dokter yang bisa membantu Yoongi dan bisa menutup mulutnya rapat - rapat jika berhubungan dengan keluarga Min.

"Yoonn?" Masih menikmati pelukan hangat dari Jimin.

"Hmm?"

"Mungkin aku lancang.. t-tapi" Jimin ragu apakah keputusannya ini benar.

"Bicara saja Chim" Yoongi mengusakkan wajahnya pada rambut halus pria didepannya.

"Apakah kau mau berobat?" Sungguh rasanya tidak sampai hati Jimin berbicara seperti ini.

"..." Yoongi terdiam. Jimin melepas pelukannya pada Yoongi.

"M-maksudku.. kakakku, Park Seokjin, dia seorang psikiater, j-jika kau mau.."

"Park Seokjin adalah dokterku dulu"

"A-ah.. jadi?"

"Aku akan menemuinya lagi.. tapi dengan satu syarat"

"A-apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus ikut di tiap sesiku"

"Eum! Tidak apa - apa Yoon.. yang penting ini untuk kebaikanmu" mata Jimin berbinar, Yoongi tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pelan pipi gembul milik Jimin.

"Heyy~ jangan dicubit nanti pipiku lepas" sontak pernyataan Jimin membuat perut Yoongi tergelitik geli.

"Hahahahahaha! Ada - ada saja Chim" Jimin melihat itu, ia melihat seorang Min Yoongi tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinnya.

Bukan, bukan tawa palsu yang sering ia tunjukan kepada orang -orang.

"Ish! Menyebalkan"

"Duh jangan ngambek nanti pipinya jatuh, hahahaha"

"Ih sebal" Yoongi mengelus pelan kepala Jimin membuat pria tersebut nyaman.

"Ah.. Yoon, bolehkah aku bertanya lagi?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau berhenti konsultasi ke kakakku?"

"Ah.. itu, karena waktu itu aku merasa sudah tenang dengan obat yang diberikannya.. tapi sepertinya efeknya hanya untuk sesaat, aku mulai seperti ini lagi setelah beberapa bulan aku tidak datang untuk melakukan konsultasi"

"Aku akan menemanimu ke sana Yoon"

"Wajib" Yoongi kembali tersenyum, entah sudah kali ke berapa.

Panggilan telpon masuk ke ponsel Taehyung, terpampang jelas siapa yang menghubunginya sepagi ini, Min Sialan Yoongi. Ia tampak heran, sudah beberapa hari ini kakak tirinya itu bertingkah aneh. Biasanya ia menghindari 'hubungan keluarga' atau semacamnya. Jari Taehyung mengusap layar pada ponselnya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Apa wanita itu masih dirumah?"

"Wanita?"

"Ck. Kau tau maksudku"

"A-ahh.. iya, dia masih disini. Kau tahu? Aku kesal dengannya.. aku tahu dia ibumu hyung, tapi.. ia menyuruh - nyuruh ibuku layaknya seorang pelayan, sungguh aku tahu ia ibumu hyung tapi aku tak habis pikir dengannya. Disini banyak pelayan yang bisa dimintakan tolong.. huh! Coba saja ibuku tidak sebaik itu dan mengelak permintaan ibumu"

"Yang kau sebut ibuku itu.. bukan ibuku Tae"

"Eoh?"

"Ibuku sudah kuanggap mati sejak umurku 12 tahun"

"H-hyung.."

"Aku minta maaf, ibumu jadi bahan mainan wanita itu"

"Tak apa hyung, tapi ku minta satu hal"

"Apa?"

"Setelah wanita itu pergi, pulanglah ke rumah utama.. ibuku, maksudku.. ibu kita sudah menunggumu pulang. Bahkan tiap akhir pekan ia banyak memasak makanan dan berharap kau datang"

"Aku akan pulang sabtu ini, mungkin menginap semalam tak ada salahnya"

"B-benarkah hyung?" Tanya Taehyung tidak percaya.

"Hm.."

"Tapi ibumu mungkin belum pergi dari rumah lusa"

"Tak apa, aku dan Jimin akan ke rumah utama"

"Baiklah akan ku sampaikan kepada ibu, pasti ia sangat senang sekali"

"Oh ya, sampaikan padanya.. salam dariku, dan aku juga rindu padanya"

"K-kaauu? A-aappa?"

 _ **'Beeepp'**_ suara telpon terputus.

Lelaki pucat itu memutus telponnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia sana menyelesaikan kalimatnya hendak ingin bicara.

"W-woah.. ada apa dengannya? Apa aku harus memanggil paranormal untuk tahu ia kenapa? Beda sekali rasanya" ucap Taehyung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tae.. siapa yang menelpon?" Nampak wanita paruh baya namun masih tetap cantik menghampiri Taehyung.

"A-ah.. ini Yoongi hyung, bu"

"Ia menelponmu telponmu?" Wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu pun sedikit terkejut karena Yoongi menelpon Taehyung, karena biasanya Yoongi bahkan tidak akan mengangkat atau bahkan hanya sekedar 'jangan ganggu aku' kalimat yang terucap dari mulut putra tirinya itu lalu langsung menutup sambungannya.

"Yah.. beberapa hari lalu juga aku menelpon dan ia juga mengangkatnya bu.."

Wanita itu tersenyum manis mengetahui anak tertuanya sedikit melunak, ia hendak pergi ke dapur.

"Dan.. ibu"

"Ya sayang?"

"Dia... Yoongi hyung, menitipkan salam padamu, ia bilang jika ia juga rindu padamu.. katanya mungkin akan pulang ke rumah sabtu ini dan menginap sabtu malam"

"A-apa? Apa kau tak salah dengar Taehyung?"

"Tidak ibu.. mungkin ia sudah.. berubah? Entahlah, akhir - akhir ini ia sedikit berbeda dari biasanya" Wanita itu pun tak bisa menahan harunya, memeluk putranya didepan.

"Kalau begitu panggil pacarmu untuk membantu ibu memasak besok sebelum Yoongi pulang"

"Baiklah.. aku akan meminta Jungkook kesini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**

* * *

Hallo~ i'm here! Yeyeye akhirnya update setelah ujian :") Thankyou banget yang sudah mau ninggalin jejak disini walaupun ini ff gaje, typo sana sini :')

.

Key0w0: Iya sudah terjawab yaa hehehe xD

Hunna1220: iya sepertinya, tungguin aja ya ;)

: thankyouu

SHEVANNY DISPATCH: Terimakasih sudah baca ff gaje ini :"))

Yoxvn: siapp, thankyouuu

HanaChanOke: tungguin chapter selanjutnya ya hehehe

Viyomi: iya enak banget, aku juga pengen nih Jimin jadi obatku /loh?

Mawar biru: sepertinya akan dilanjutkan dichapter selanjutnya, tungguin ya ;)

Hikari Seikuro: mau nya happy ending atau sad atau menggantung? xD

Rzbts: Wah.. thankyouu banget, sudah aku edit T.T mungkin efek aku lagi ujian waktu itu jadi yaa lupa memperhatikan bagian itu :((


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmare

**Chapter 6. Nightmare**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin nampak menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yoongi, oh coba dilihat, dari segimana pun seorang Park Jimin terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan sebagai pria dan Yoongi memang meragukan itu sedari awal pertemuan mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yoongi layaknya istri.

Pemuda manis itu mempersilahkan Tuannya untuk duduk dan menyantap masakan yang telah dibuatnya tadi, pastinya juga turut ikut dalam kegiatan sarapan itu. Kedua insan itu menikmati memakam sarapannya dengan tenang, tidak ada kalimat usil dari bibir pria pucat itu dan juga tidak ada kalimat kekesalan dari bibir lawannya. Sarapan yang tenang.

"Chim, kenapa kau makan seperti anak kecil?" Ucap Yoongi memulai.

"Apa?" Yang lebih muda darinya itu mengernyit bingung.

"Ini.." ucap Yoongi sambil membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel pada bibir penuh Jimin, mengusapnya dengan lembut membuat pria didepannya membeku seketika.

"Nah.. selesai" ucapnya.

"E-khmm.. aku sudah selesai" Jimin menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai.. siap - siap untuk ke rumah sakit" lanjutnya.

"Rumah sakit?"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk ke rumah sakit hari ini, untuk terapi jika kau lupa" Jimin menjelaskan.

"Ah.. benar, aku lupa.. baiklah" sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

Ya, selama lima hari tinggal di apartemen pria pucat itu, dan setelah penyataan cinta dari Yoongi, akhirnya Jimin bisa melihat senyuman tulus itu terukir diwajah Tuannya. Bukan sebuah senyuman terpaksa, penuh kehampaan, atau seringaian. Dirinya juga tidak tahu mengapa Yoongi berubah, tapi Jimin mensyukuri hal itu. Setidaknya hal - hal yang terjadi di pulau Jeju tidak akan terulang lagi pikirnya.

"Ah.. Yoon, cutimu sampai hari apa?" Sedikit berteriak karena Jimin berada didapur sedangkan Yoongi ada dikamar untuk bersiap - siap.

Jimin merapikan peralatan dapurnya dan bekas piring kotor yang telah digunakan tadi tidak menyadari bahwa pria pucat itu sudah dibelakangnya. Tiba - tiba saja, Tuan nya itu melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Jimin dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan lembut. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Jimin, tentu saja membuat pria didepannya terdiam.

"Minggu depan, empat hari lagi aku akan merasakan neraka dunia lagi.. hhhh~" Jawab Yoongi dengan suara beratnya, mendesah lelah.

"Yoon??" Jimin memegang kedua tangan yang berada dipinggangnya hendak untuk melepaskan pelukan itu. Alih - alih untuk melepaskan pelukan, pria pucat itu malah mempererat pelukannya pada Jimin.

"Sebentar saja... ku mohon.." ucap Yoongi memajukan kepalanya dan mendekatkannya pada leher Jimin.

Yoongi tidak munafik, kehadiran Jimin membuat hidupnya berubah. Jika biasanya hari - harinya terasa begitu abu - abu, sekarang ia merasakan harinya penuh warna, berbeda dengan hidupnya dulu. Dan dengan Jimin ada didekatnya, seakan - akan menyemangatinya untuk terus hidup, walaupun yang dilakukan Jimin hanya diam saja, seperti sekarang ini.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin.

"Terimakasih Chim" ucap Yoongi lembut.

Sedangkan Jimin? Oh, tolong jangan ditanya, sekarang wajahnya sudah menjadi kepeting rebus karena merah sekali.

"K-kau sudah siap Yoon?" Ucap Jimin dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari sang pemilik nama.

"B-baiklah.. ayo berangkat" ucapnya.

"Selamat siang Tuan Yoongi, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa ramah pria cantik itu

"Selamat siang Seokjin, kurasa cukup baik" ucapnya singkat.

"Hyuuuunggg~ oh astaga kau semakin berisi saja! Apa kau hamil?" Tanya adiknya dengan kurang ajar. Dan spontan saja Seokjin menghadiahi jitakan manis pada adiknya itu.

"Yak! Bocah jangan bicara sembarangan!" Pria cantik itu sudah membuat ancang - ancang untuk menjitak manis adik 'tersayangnya' namun tersadar bahwa disebelah adiknya itu juga ada Tuan nya, akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah.. maaf Tuan Yoongi, kurasa adikku ini sangat memiliki rasa sopan santun yang terlalu baik sampai - sampai berbicara seperti itu.. selaku kakaknya, tolong maafkan dia yang tidak terlalu mengenal etika berbicara" Sarkas Seokjin pada Yoongi yang tentu ditujukan untuk Jimin.

"Ah.. tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa-- " Jawab pria pucat itu.

"Nah kan Jin.. kau saja terlalu berlebihan!"

"-- dengan sifatnya yang memang menyebalkan dan kekanak - kanakan" lanjut Yoongi. Berakhir dengan Jimin yang ditertawai oleh kakaknya dan Yoongi pun ikut tersenyum, Jimin yakin bahwa keduanya pasti sudah bekerjasama untuk ini.

Dan senyuman itu terlukis diwajah Yoongi, senyuman tulus, sedikit ada rasa bahagia disana. Awalnya Seokjin tertawa dengan agak keras, namun tawa itu berhenti perlahan ketika ia melihat senyuman yang ada dihadapannya.

Ia tertegun, senyuman yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, tidak, bukan senyuman kosong dan bualan belaka. Ini benar - benar sebuah senyuman, memang dasar Seokjin yang berjiwa seorang psikiater yang bisa menebak seseorang atau kah memang dia seorang cenayang yang dengan mudahnya menerawang.

Yang bisa ia pastikan satu, Tuan nya telah berubah, ke sisi positif tentunya. Yoongi yang ada dihadapannya, bukan Yoongi yang ia temui dahulu, entahlah, seperti orang yang berbeda.

Seokjin mempersilahkan Yoongi dan Jimin untuk masuk ke ruangannya, berkonsultasi terlebih dahulu karena sudah cukup lama Yoongi tidak datang untuk terapi hanya untuk memastikan keadaan pria pucat itu.

Ruangan Seokjin tampak damai, dengan warna pastel membuat para pasiennya merasa santai. Tampak ada satu ruangan yang lainnya, ruangan pribadi dokter tentu saja, dan toilet disebelah ruangan itu.

Ia mulai menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan untuk Yoongi. Anehnya, tiap kali Yoongi menjawab pasti ia akan selalu melirik adiknya seakan - akan meminta izin, atau lebih tepatnya seperti 'apakah aku boleh menceritakannya? Apa tidak apa? Apa jawabanku salah?' Seperti itu. Dan sebagai dokter, Seokjin tak melewatkan hal itu.

"Tuan Yoongi.. Jimin, sekarang aku akan melakukan hipnoterapi untuk hari ini.." ucapnya.

"Jimin, kau bisa menunggu diluar" lanjutnya.

Baru saja Jimin mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi, tiba - tiba lengan si pucat memegang erat lengan pria manis itu untuk duduk kembali.

"Tidak, Jimin akan disini.. menunggu disini" ucap pria pucat itu.

"Tapi Tuan Yoongi.. sesi ini --"

"Jimin tetap disini atau aku yang keluar?" Ucapnya dingin.

Dimana Yoongi yang tadi? Seakan - akan menghilang dan digantikan Yoongi yang lama, Yoongi yang kosong dan dominan. Seokjin menatap dalam pada Yoongi, beralih menatap Jimin, ia butuh penjelasan untuk ini. Jimin yang menyadari tatapan tajam kakaknya hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu kita mulai hipnoterapinya, Yoongi.. silahkan berbaring ditempat tidur itu" ucap Jin.

Yoongi pun mengikuti arahan dari dokternya tersebut, seperti biasa, ia akan dibuat tidak sadar untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu Yoongi. Atau lebih tepatnya merangsang alam bawah sadar agar mudah diarahkan. Biasanya terapi ini digunakan untuk menetralkan rasa takut yang berlebihan, trauma masa lalu, maupun rasa sakit yang diderita.

Sebenarnya dari awal Yoongi tidak ingin menerima terapi seperti ini, karena sama saja membuka luka lama, rasa sakit yang ia derita selama ini, dan trauma masa kecil yang ingin ia simpam rapat - rapat terbuka kembali. Ia takut ingatan yang sudah susah payah ia musnahkan dari memorinya akan muncul kembali seperti sebelum - sebelumnya.

Cara untuk menghilangkan rasa takut, sakit, dan traumanya adalah dengan berdamai dengan masa lalu nya itu sendiri. Membiarkan kenangan itu muncul dipermukaan tanpa harus merasakan sakit yang amat dalam. Amat sakit jika diingat awal dari pertemuannya dengan Seokjin, bahkan Yoongi sendiri sampai berteriak hebat saat melakukan sesi ini.

Dulu, ia sendiri, hanya paman Hoseok yang menemani karena dia memang pelayan keluarga Min. Mungkin karena pria tua itu terlalu kaku dan terlalu menaati peraturan, sehingga membuatnya sama saja seperti ia sedang sendiri.

Namun sekarang berbeda, disini ada Jimin, yang entah kenapa membuat hidupnya seakan menjadi lebih ringan. Yang membuatnya berhenti sejenak dari segala kepenatan yang ia pikul dan membuatnya merasakan suatu kelegaan.

Ia percaya Jimin dapat membantunya, men-support-nya, maka ia menuruti semua instruksi dari Seokjin. Membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur pasien yang tidak seempuk tempat tidurnya di apartemen.

Jimin mendekatkan dirinya kearah tempat tidur itu saat Yoongi memintanya untuk mendekat dengan lambaian tangannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin dan pria manis itu dapat merasakan dinginnya tangan pria pucat ini. 'Apakah semenakutkan itu?' Batinnya.

Yoongi menatapnya dalam, lembut tapi tidak bisa berbohong jika pria dihadapannya ini ketakutan terlihat dari matanya yang bergetar. Setidaknya bukan seperti tatapan awal saat Jimin bekerja untuknya. Seakan meminta kekuatan untuk berperang dengan dirinya sendiri, dengan masa lalunya.

Pria manis itu tidak mengucapkan kata apa - apa karena memang Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang dialami Yoongi dan seberapa parah luka dimasa lalunya. Yang bisa Jimin lalukan adalah tersenyum manis, seakan - akan semua akan baik - baik saja, ia akan selalu menemani Yoongi.

Setelah melakukan persiapan, Seokjin mendekatkan dirinya pada pasien yang telah berbaring di tempat tidur itu. Mengisyaratkan pada Jimin untuk mundur dan duduk dikursi yang tidak jauh dari sana. Dan pangutan tangan itu terputus dengan Jimin yang senantiasa memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Yoongi dan pria pucat itu pun membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Baiklah Tuan.. kita mulai terapinya.." ucap Jin tenang.

"Tolong tutup mata anda dan rilekskan tubuh anda senyaman mungkin" Yoongi pun menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Anda akan mendengar suara jam berdetak.. dan dalam hitungan ke sepuluh, anda akan tertidur semakin dalam ke alam bawah sadar anda.." ucap Jin.

"Satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima... enam... tujuh... delapan... sembilan... sepuluh"

Setelah itu Seokjin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan ringan menyangkut masa kecilnya dulu. Dan ia mulai dengan peetanyaan inti yang selalu menjadi jalan buntu.

"Anda akan ke masa lalu anda.. saat anda masih kecil dan mendapatkan ingatan itu, sepuluh tahun usia anda saat itu" ucap Jin tenang.

"Anda bisa berbicara kepada saya apa saja yang mengganjal dari apa yang anda lihat, sekarang.. beritahu dimana anda? Apa yang anda lihat? Apa yang anda rasakan?" Tanya dokter cantik itu.

"Ruang bawah tanah.. dirumah.. gelap, a-aaku takut" Jawab Yoongi.

"Tajamkan penginderaan anda.. apa yang bisa anda dapatkan?"

"A-ada suara langkah kaki... ia mendekat.. hah.. hah.. hah.." napas Yoongi tidak teratur membuat Jimin khawatir.

"Siapa itu Tuan Yoongi? Siapa yang datang?"

"Ah... tidakk!! Aku mohon!! Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya! Aku akan bekerja lebih baik lagi!" Yoongi meninggikan suaranya nyaris berteriak.

"Yoongi... tenangkan dirimu, siapa yang didepanmu?? Apa ia ingin menyakitimu?"

"Tidak!! Tidak!! Jangan pukul aku! Jangan! Pisau!! Jangan mendekat ku mohon! AAAKKKHH!!! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI! AKU MOHON! JAUHKAN PISAU ITU DARIKU! AKHHHH!!" Yoongi memberontak sejadi - jadinya, bahkan cairan hangat itu sudah keluar dari pelupuk matanya sambil ia berteriak histeris.

Cukup. Jimin tak kuat melihat Yoongi seperti itu. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi mengabaikan perkataan kakaknya untuk tetap dikursi yang tadi ditempati.

Ia menyamakan posisinya dengan tinggi tempat tidur itu, menghapus jarak antara ia dan Yoongi. Menggenggam tangan pria pucat yang menegang itu dengan lembut, mengelus perlahan puncak kepala Tuannya.

"Yoongii-ahh... Yoongii-ah..." panggil Jimin lembut. Sedangkan Yoongi tetap saja berteriak tidak jelas.

"Yoonggiii-ahh... ini aku.. Jimin.." Seketika teriakan itu pun berangsur mereda.

"Tak apa.. aku disini.. tak apa.. aku akan menemanimu.. kita bisa hadapi bersama - sama kan?" Tanya Jimin, entah dari kapan cairan hangat itu menetes dari mata Jimin.

"Yoongii-ah.. boleh kah aku tahu? Siapa itu? Siapa yang ada disana? Siapa yang menyakitimu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"I-itu... i-iibuku.. dan paman Minho.. mati" jawab Yoongi dengan nada lembut.

Sungguh, Seokjin tidak bisa berkata apa - apa. Selama ini ia melakukan terapi pada pasiennya ini tidak membuka mulutnya saat ditanya siapa yang melukainya. Dan dengan seorang Jimin yang bahkan tidak pernah berkecimpung didunia medis ia dapat dengan mudah menenangkan pasiennya dan mendapatkan jawaban. Seokjin tak mengerti.

Sedangkan Jimin terus mengusap kepala pria pucat itu dengan tatapan sendunya. Apakah keputusannya dengan membawa Yoongi kesini adalah keputusan yang tepat? Tapi kakaknya itu tidak mungkin bermaksud menyakiti Tuan nya.

"Dalam hitungan ke sepuluh, anda akan terbangun dari alam bawah sadar anda.." ucap Seokjin yang dipikir sudah cukup untuk sesi hari ini, ia tak mau memberatkan Yoongi.

"Satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima... enam... tujuh... delapan... sembilan... sepuluh"

Yoongi membuka matanya, keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhnya. Dan dirinya dibuat terkejut saat Jimin ada dihadapannya. Ia terbangun dan langsung memeluk Jimin-nya, kekuatannya, dengan erat dan Jimin pun membalas pelukan itu sambil mengusap punggung pria itu.

"Saya pikir anda butuh istirahat terlebih dahulu, sementara saya perlu berbicara dengan Jimin.. Tuan" Yoongi mengangguk setuju. Seokjin membawakan nampan berisi makanan ringan dan minuman untuk mengembalikan energi pada tubuh Yoongi.

"Silahkan dinikmati" ucap Seokjin dan mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk ikut dengannya masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi milik Seokjin.

"Jadi.. Jim, aku butuh penjelasan" Seokjin melipat tangannya didada.

"Penjelasan apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Jimin tidak mengerti.

"Oh.. ayolah aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui fakta bahwa Yoongj nyaman bersamamu.. apa hubungan kalian lebih dari pekerjaan?" Tanyanya mutlak.

"T-tidak.. aku.. selalu menganggap diriku pelayannya, kau tahu? Menyiapkan sarapan, membereskan ruang kerjanya, merapikan kamar tidurnya, membatu pekerjaan kantornya.. itu saja" ujar Jimin. Seokjin masih tidak percaya.

"Tapi apakah kau tahu.. sepertinya Tuan Yoongi menganggapmu lebih dari itu"

"A-aku tahu hyung.. sangat tahu.. karena dia yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku" Jimin menunduk, memilin bajunya sendiri.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"D-dia.. menyukaiku?" Tangan Seokjin beralih mendecak pinggangnya.

"Ah.. pantas saja dia sangat berubah"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau tahu? Bahkan dulu dia lebih buruk dari itu.. aku membantunya dengan obat - obat penenang dan tidak ada efeknya.. sementara dirimu.. dirimu yang didekatnya saja, walaupun kau tidak berbuat apa - apa dapat membuat Yoongi lebih tenang, bahkan di alam bawah sadarnya" Seokjin menghela napas berat.

"Aku bersyukur kalian bisa cocok"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Paman Hoseok pernah bercerita padaku awal ia merawat Tuan Yoongi, anak itu selalu memberontak.. mendiamkan paman dengan begitu dinginnya"

"Aku juga pernah diperlakukan seperti itu hyungg"

"Lalu kenapa sikapnya berubah?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. tapi kalau dia sedang seperti itu aku akan membicarakan hal - hal konyol atau yang tidak penting, kau tahu sendiri aku ini tidak bisa diam mulutnya.. pasti aku akan mengajak lawanku untuk berbicara"

"Ah.. aku lupa kau seorang penggosip"

"YAK! Apa - apaan itu??!!" Jimin berdecak kesal.

'Dan aku melupakan fakta bahwa adikku yang tukang penggosip ini begitu perhatian pada orang lain lebih dari dirinya sendiri' ucap Seokjin dalam hati.

"Hey! Kau dengar aku tidak?" Jimin menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya.

"A-apa?"

"Ck. Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan ku dari tadi eoh?" Seokjin memberikan senyuman lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus berterimakasih kepadaku karena aku membawa Tuan Yoongi kesini"

"Ah.. paman Hoseok yang bercerita padamu? Karena seingatku tidak ada yang tahu keadaan Yoongi selain aku dan paman Hoseok"

"A-aku... melihatnya.." Napas Seokjin tercekat.

"Melihat apa?" Tanya Seokjin tak sabaran.

"Ketika di Jeju.. tidak sengaja kami bertemu dengan Nyonya Min Hyorin.."

"Lalu??"

"Tentu saja dia langsung menarikku untuk pulang ke penginapan, dan sampai dipenginapan ia menyuruhku untuk menggunakan kamar mandi duluan, kau tahu? Setelah itu dia menggunakan kamar mandi lamaaaaa sekali hingga pagi... dan pagi harinya aku menggunakan kamar mandinya lagi.. a-aku.. melihat darah" ucap Jimin takut.

Tubuh Seokjin melemas, kakinya seakan tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi sampai Jimin pun membantu kakaknya tersebut duduk di ruangan istirahat kakaknya. Seokjin menghela napasnya berat.

"Lanjutkan"

"S-sebenarnya.. aku.. sering menemukan noda darah dibajunya.. pada hari itu dan sebelum - sebelumnya.. hyung, aku takut, lalu menanyakan semuanya pada paman Hoseok dan paman Hoseok tak memberikan jawaban apapun selain memintaku untuk menjaganya".

"... tapi beberapa hari lalu.. aku menanyakan semuanya langsung pada Tuan Yoongi, aku tidak mau terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan padanya, aku takut hyung... takut sekali.. melihat sikapnya yang dingin, melihat senyumannya yang hambar, melihat tatapannya yang kosong, melihat matanya penuh kesedihan.. aku takut hyunggg" dan cairan hangat itu kembali menetes, membasahi pipi pria manis itu.

"D-diaa... mengatakan semuanya padaku.. melihatkan semua luka dilengannya.. ia mengaku semuanya padaku hyungg... hiks.. k-kenapa.. k-kenapa hidupnya seperti itu.. hiks.. a-akkuu tak tahan melihatnya... hiks.. jadi aku memintanya untuk menemuimu.. karena aku tidak tahu lagi hyung.. hiks"

Seokjin yang melihat adiknya menangis pun akhirnya memeluk pria manis itu dalam - dalam, seakan mengerti apa yang menjadi beban dipundak adiknya.

"Sssttt... jangan menangis.. ini bukan salahmu.." Seokjin mengusap punggung adiknya lembut.

"Apa kau mau Tuan Yoongi melihat matamu membengkak hah?" Tanya Seokjin. Jimin pun menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas ketidak mauannya jika nantinya Yoongi melihatnya dalam kondisi mata yang membengkak. Seokjin melepas pelukan itu.

"Baiklah.. kau basuh wajahmu dulu.. jangan sampai terlihat bengkaknya" Jimin mengangguk dan menuju toilet yang ada diruangan itu sambil memunggungi Yoongi takut akan ketahuan.

"Maaf Tuan karena meninggalkanmu sendiri disini, ada hal perlu ku sampaikan pada adikku yang cerewet itu"

"Ah.. tak apa, santai saja" jawab Yoongi, Seokjin tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

Jimin pun menyusul Jin untuk kembali ke ruang terapi itu.

"Saya rasa untuk sesi kali ini sudah cukup Tuan.. anda bisa beristirahat, jangan lupa untuk jadwal berikutnya minggu depan.. dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberikan obat kepadamu karena--" Seokjin melirik kearah Jimin yang diikuti oleh Yoongi.

'Park Seokjin.. tolong jangan macam - macam' batin Jimin, Seokjin menyeringai sekaan dapat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin didalam hati. Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Yoongi.

"Kurasa anda sudah mempunyai obat anda sendiri" sambil tersenyum lebar dan Yoongi pun sedikit tertawa melihatnya.

'Oh Tuhan.. jika dia bukan kakakku, akan aku tendang dia dari disini sampai ke lantai dasar' batin Jimin sambil menatap tajam kakaknya itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen Yoongi, Jimin langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang yang terlewat karena sekarang sudah pukul empat sore. Sebelum pulang, pria manis itu meminta izin Yoongi untuk membeli bahan - bahan makanan untuk mereka makan nantinya.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen ini cukup jauh dan mungkin bertepatan dengan jam pulang kerja, mereka pun terjebak macet yang benar - benar membuat kaki mungil milik Jimin terasa pegal.

Awalnya Yoongi berpikir tidak perlu membeli bahan - bahan makanan, toh ia sering membeli makanan cepat saji yang menurutnya lebih praktis. Namun Jimin yang memang mengutamakan kandungan gizi pun menolak dan tetap membeli bahan - bahannya di supermarket terdekat.

Anehnya Yoongi tidak keberatan lagi setelah Jimin memintanya untuk kedua kalinya, biasanya pria pucat itu tidak suka sekali jika perintahnya dibantah, tapi entahlah.

Dan disinilah Jimin menyiapkan bahan - bahan makanan itu dengan cekatan mengubah sayuran dan beberapa daging mentah itu siap dimakan.

"Yoon?" Ucap Jimin sambil memakan sayurannya.

"Eumm?"

"Kau tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Jimin ragu.

"Tidak apa - apa chimmy"

"Kau tahu... jika dengan bertemu kakakku semakin membuatmu berat.. kau bisa menceritakannya saja padaku"

Yoongi yang sedari tadi fokus pada makanannya yang memang masakan buatan Jimin selalu memperbanyak nafsu makanannya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jimin.

Tangan yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk menggenggam sendok dilepaskan dan diarahkan menuju kepala pria didepannya, mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku tak apa.. sungguh" dan tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Jimin yang sedari tadi melepaskan sendok dari genggamannya karena pembicaraannya yang serius. Jimin mengangguk mengerti, mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan siang yang terlewat dengan tenang.

"Yoon.. sudah larut, kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Jimin.

"Eumm.. tidurlah duluan Jim, masih ada yang harus ku selesaikan sebentar" Yoongi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapotopnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di soffa Yoon" putus Jimin.

Jimin mendudukan tubuhnya pada soffa yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi temoat tidurnya. Awalnya Yoongi menawarkan untuk tidur bersamanya dikamar. Tapi, tidak terimakasih. Jimin cukup hafal dengan kebiasaan Yoongi jika tidur bersamanya adalah dirinya akan bangun dalam dekapan pria pucat itu, ya, Yoongi akan memeluknya semalaman. Jadi, tidak, ia memilih soffa yang ada diruang tamu itu untuk menjadi tempat tidurnya.

Sudah pukul 1 pagi dan tidak ada tanda - tanda Yoongi akan beranjak dari meja kerjanya yang tak jauh dari soffa yang ditempati Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin? Ia sudah terjatuh tidur disoffa.

Yoongi merenggangkan tubuhnya saat dirasa sudah waktunya tubuhnya mendapatkan istirahat. Ditutupnya laptop miliknya dan berjalan menuju soffa yang ditempati Jimin.

Soffa itu cukup panjang dan lebar dan tubuh Jimin pun terlalu mungil untuk tidur disana. Yoongi membenarkan posisi Jimin agar pria manis itu tidak kesakitan jika bangun nanti. Ia butuh Jimin-nya, Yoongi enggan untuk tidur dikamarnya hari ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk menggeser tubuh Jimin kedalam soffa dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Jimin. Pria pucat itu memeluk Jimin dalam diam, mendekapnya seakan pria manis itu kapan pun akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Jimin yang tidak nyaman dengan posisinya pun bergelut dan membuka matanya.

"Eumm.. Yoon? Kau belum tidur?" Yoongi hanya menggeleng pelan. Dijauhkan ya tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jimin.

"Jim.. apa kau sangat mengantuk?"

"Eumm.. ada apa Yoon? Kau lapar?" Yoongi menggeleng. Menatap dalam Jimin.

"Aku... ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu"

"Bercerita apa?" Jimin mengernyit bingung.

"Masa laluku... tentang ibuku" seketika mata Jimin membuka lebar.

"A-apa tak masalah?"

"Tidak apa.. karena hanya kau yang akan tahu" ucapnya.

Jimin tahu pria dihadapannya pasti ingin bercerita banyak, namun sangat memilih orang untuk dijadikan sandaran. Dan ia pun tak sungkan untuk mendengarkan cerita Yoongi, tak ada salahnya membantu Tuan nya itu kan?

 **Flashback on**

= YOONGI POV =

Hari ini aku genap berusia sepuluh tahun, tepat tanggal 30 april. Malam ini ibu bilang akan pulang ke rumah, betapa senangnya aku mendapat kabar itu dari paman minho, pelayan ibuku. Dan ibuku akan menetap sementara di Seoul. Tadinya ayah akan pulang tapi bibi Gyuri masuk ke rumah sakit karena dokter bilang sebentar lagi dirinya akan melahirkan.

Ibuku, Min Hyorin, memang tak seperti kebanyakan ibu pada umumnya.. ia.. haus akan kekuasaan. Tak apa, dia tetap ibuku hanya beberapa hal yang aku tak suka dengan sikapnya. Sebelum bercerai, ibuku sangat dingin padaku, aku selalu diurus oleh bibi Gyuri, pelayan yang mengasuhku. Dan setelahnya, ibuku selalu menelfonku hanya untuk membicarakan soal perusahaan.

Walaupun tak menanyakan kabar, bagaimana sekolahku, teman - temanku, dan lain hal.. aku tak masalah selama ibuku banyak berbicara denganku. Dengan begitu aku bisa sering mendengan suaranya yang jarang ku dengar dari kecil.

Ibu selalu menyuruhku melakukan ini itu dengan sesempurna mungkin. Dan diumurku yang menginjak sepuluh tahun ini aku sudah diajarkan bagaimana menjalankan perusahaan ayah, tentunya.. ibuku yang menyuruhnya dan aku yang kelewat genius mungkin.

Ia bilang padaku jika aku tidak belajar perusahaan dan tidak mengerjakannya sesempurna mungkin, semuanya akan jatuh kepada adik tiriku dan jika perusahaan dipegang olehnya maka aku akan tersingkirkan, ayah tidak akan menganggapku lagi katanya. Ya, kedua orang tuaku telah bercerai dan aku sendiri yang melihat mereka adu mulut diantaranya.

Ayahku menikah lagi dengan bibi Gyuri setelah genap tua tahun bercerai. Mungkin ayah bisa melihat jiwa keibuan yang melekat pada bibi Gyuri yang memang sangat baik. Sedangkan ibuku tidak pernah menikah lagi karena sibuk mengurus perusahannya di London.

Dan malam ini, ibuku datang.. aku menyambutnya dengan senang. Ibuku masih cantik seperti dulu, aku rindu padanya. Ia mengajakku ke ruang bawah tanah mansion yang ku tinggali bersama ayah. Dan tiba - tiba dirinya berubah...

Tak ada senyuman lagi diwajahnya, tak ada lagi usapan lembut dari tangannya. Sesampainya di ruangan itu ia melemparku ke pojokkan, aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa. Kepalaku terasa pusing karena terbentur dinding ruangan ini.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu anak manis?" Ucap ibuku. Aku menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mengerjakan tugas dari ayahmu dengan benar, kau tahu artinya apa?" Aku menggeleng lagi.

"KAU BERSALAH! TAK BERGUNA! KAU HARUS DIHUKUM!" Teriaknya.

"M-maaf.. ibu.. aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi.." ucapku takut.

Ibuku, wanita yang melahirkanku mengeluarkan pisau dari saku dressnya, mengarahkan mata pisau kearahku. Ia menghapus jarak diantara kami. Dan setelahnya.. ia menggoreskan pisau itu ke tubuhku. Sampai tercium bau anyir itu.

Entah sudah berapa goresan yang ia buat, entah bagian tubuh mana yang ia gores, entah sudah berapakali tamparan maupun pukulan yang ia layangkan kepadaku, dan kata - kata kelewat 'manis' yang membuatku semakin tidak berharga.

Disisa - sisa kesadaranku, bisa ku lihat paman Minho mencoba menghentikan ibuku. Namun sayang, mungkin karena panik, ibuku malah menusukkan pisau itu ke tubuh paman Minho, membuat pria itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Ibuku menghampiriku lagi.. yang terakhir aku ingat.. ia memukulku dengan sangat keras, dan semuanya gelap. Kupikir keesokkannya aku akan dilepaskan oleh ibuku. Namun tidak, aku terbangun dengan paksa, ibuku menyiramku dengan air.

Dan ia memulai lagi untuk menghukumku sampai entah berapa lama aku disana. Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah ada di rumah sakit dengan bibi Gyuri disampingku, mengelus kepalaku lembut. Ia menangis sejadi - jadinya ketika aku memanggilnya.

Bisa ku lihat selang infus masih terpasang ditangannya, ia memanggil ayahku, dan lihat betapa lucunya bayi yang berada dalam gendongan ayahku? Ah.. mungkin lama sekali aku diruang bawah tanah itu sampai bibi Gyuri pun telah melahirkan.

 **Flashback off**

= AUTHOR POV =

Jimin menangis, pria manis itu menangis mendengar cerita masa lalu Yoongi yang begitu kelam, begitu gelap, sampai - sampai ia nyaris tak memiliki emosi pada saat awal pertemuan mereka.

"Sssttt... jangan menangis Chim" Yoongi menghapus air mata pria manis itu.

"Maafkan aku Yoon.. hikss.."

"Bukan salahmu sayang.." Jimin menghentikan tangisnya.

"S-sayang?" Jimin mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya, kenapa sayang?" Senyum jahil Yoongi tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

Jimin yang melihat itu langsung menekuk wajahnya dan berbalik memunggungi Yoongi. Pria pucat itu pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jimin, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Memeluknya dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada leher Jimin.

"Jangan ngambek eoh.. kau tahu aku tak bisa didiami olehmu" Yoongi mengucup leher putih itu lembut.

"Kau tahu aku sayang padamu.. jadi jangan marah ya?" Ucapnya lagi.

Jimin pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka pun terlelap dengan posisi yang tidak berubah sedikitpun. Pelukan itu seakan - akan saling memberikan kekuatan pada masing - masing individu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Vlienart**

 **Jangan lupa review ~**


	8. Chaoter 7: Meet Her

**Chapter 7. Meet Her**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria mungil itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan entah kenapa selama ia hidup baru kali ini tidurnya terasa nyaman dan hangat? Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada, perlahan ia membuka mata kecilnya dan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya hingga pria itu tersadar bahwa didepannya ada tubuh lain dengan tangan pria tersebut dipinggangnya.

Ah, semalam ia tertidur karena lelah untuk menangis sambil memeluk pria yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan ia jauhkan dirinya dari tubuh pria itu, melepaskan rangkulan yang ada dipinggangnya sejak semalam.

 ** _"Sreeetttt"_**

Pria mungil itu tersentak kaget, ketika ia hendak bangun dari tidurnya, pria dihadapannya itu malah menariknya kembali untuk berbaring disebelahnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Eumm... selamat pagi chimmy" ucap pria itu.

"A-ah... s-selamat pagi Yoon" Jimin tergagap menerima perlakuan pria pucat itu.

"Eumm... Yoon? Eumm.. bisakah lepaskan pelukannya? A-aku mau menyiapkan sarapan" ucap yang lebih muda.

"Sebentar saya Jim, sebentar saja... ahh.. kenapa nyaman sekali ya?" ucap Yoongi tanpa membuka matanya sedikit pun.

Jimin pun menurut, toh hanya pelukan, yang memang biasa dilakukan Yoongi diam - diam ketika ia tertidur, tentunya Jimin merasakan itu. Ia pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Rumah megah, mewah, artistik, dan apa? Dingin? Semenjak kepergian kakak tirinya, ia merasa bahwa rumah ini semakin sepi. Walaupun kakaknya itu irit sekali jika berbicara, namun jika sudah ia pancing pasti kakaknya itu sangat cerewet.

Pria berkulit tan itu terdiam, mengingat awal kehidupannya disini, bersama kakaknya yang sedingin es diluar namun sehangat matahari didalam jika sudah mengenalnya. Yoongi, ia terus menggumamkan nama tersebut. Betapa ia rindu pada kakaknya yang sialnya keras kepala dan memiliki wajah sedingin es itu.

"Taehyung-ah~"

Panggil wanita itu dari kejauhan yang sukses membuat pria yang terpanggil sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tunggu sebentar bu" ucap pria itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya karah sumber suara.

Di dapur itu tampak seorang wanita paruh baya dan pria manis begigi kelinci yang menemaninya. Walaupun yang menemani ibunya itu seorang laki - laki, tetap saja tangannya cukup telaten dalam memasak makanan.

"Tae, coba cicipi masakan calon istrimu ini"

 **Blushh..**

Pipi pria disampingnya memerah sempurna, malu tentu saja. Taehyung yang mendengar itu pun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kookie, wajahmu jadi memerah begitu.. hahahaa.. duh makin gemas aku melihatmu" pria berkulit tan itu mencubit pipi kekasihnya sayang.

"Hyuuunggg~" yang lebih muda menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya ntuk menutupi wajah merahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kookiee.. tak perlu malu, toh aku juga sudah menganggapmu menantuku" ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Dan lagi.. sebentar lagi kau kan lulus, aku tidak ingin di tunda - tunda" lanjutnya.

"Ditunda apanya ibu?" Sekarang giliran pria tan itu bertanya.

"Tanggal pernikahan kalian"

 **SKAKMAT! MATI KAU JEON JUNGKOOK!**

Kalimat itu singkat, padat, dan jelas. Terlalu jelas untuk meminta wanita itu mengulang perkataannya tadi. Cukup membuat kedua pria itu shock mendengarnya.

"Hahahaa... ibu bisa saja, jangan bercanda seperti itu bu. Yang menikah duluan pasti Yoongi hyung tidak mungkin aku duluan" tawa Taehyung renyah.

"Apa kau melihat ibumu ini sedang bercanda Taehyung-ah? Mau kau dulu, atau Yoongi dulu.. ibu terserah yang pasti kau yang sudah memiliki pasangan, dan ibu mau tidak ditunda - tunda". Jelas wanita itu.

"Nah... kookiee, sudah jelaskan? Bahwa ibuku tak bercanda, jadi.. jangan menunda - nunda lagi. Kau memang yang terbaik bu!" Ucap Taehyung senang.

Awalnya pria manis itu pikir, kekasihnya tersebut shock karena ingin menunda pernikahan yang telah disindir - sindir ibunya, tapi ternyata.. sebaliknya. Membuat Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar, apa yang harus ia katakan pada ayahnya nanti? Mungkin ia akan serahkan semuanya pada Taehyung.

"Ting.. Tong.." suara bel rumah itu berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang berkunjung.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintunya ibu" ucap Taehyung segera menuju sumber suara.

Pintu tinggi itu pun terbuka menampakkan dua pria dengan pakaian formal khas pakaian kantor, satu pria berkulit pucat yang wajahnya tak asing lagi bagi Taehyung dan diliriknya pria disebelahnya, pria berwajah manis dengan tangkai koper digenggamannya. Taehyung mengernyit bingung melihat pria asing yang bersama dengan kakaknya itu.

"Hyung! Kau benar - benar datang! Ayo masuk!" Ucap Taehyung, mempersilahkan masuk kedua pria tersebut hingga ketiga orang itu duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Taehyung kembali melirik pria disebelah kakaknya itu.

"Lalu siapa ini?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunjukkan jarinya pada Jimin.

"Ekhm, Selamat pagi Tuan Taehyung.. saya Park Jimin, cucu terakhir Park Hoseok. Saya yang menggantikan posisi beliau karena kondisi kesehatannya sudah tidak stabil lagi seperti dulu." Jimin membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah~ jadi kau cucu paman Hoseok! Dulu paman bilang ingin menjadikan Jin-hyung yang menjadi pelayan Yoongi-hyung tapi karena Jin-hyung mengambil sekolah kedokteran jadi paman tidak jadi menjadikannya pelayan orang berkulit pucat ini. Dan hanya kau satu - satuya cucu paman Hoseok yang bisa melanjutkannya." Ucap pria berkulit tan.

"Iya Tuan, dulu Jin-hyung yang seharusnya menjadi penerus kakek.. namun beliau tidak ingin ada yang menghalangi cita - citanya" Jelas Jimin.

"Lalu.. bagaimana kau?"

"Maksud Tuan?"

"Apa keinginanmu? Bukan kah paman tidak menjadikan Jin-hyung pelayan karena tidak mau menghalangi cita - cita nya? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Jimin menundukkan wajahnya.

Melihat Jimin yang menunduk dalam diam, Yoongi pun merasa ada hal yang aneh pada pria berwajah mochi ini. Ia lirikkan matanya pada Jimin, tampak raut wajah yang sedih? Bingung? Kecewa? Satu yang jelas, Yoongi tidak suka Jimin-nya seperti itu. Ya, Jimin-nya, anggaplah seperti itu.

Ia mengulur tangannya untuk meraih tangan Jimin yang diletakkan pemuda itu pada pahanya. Menggenggam tangan kecil itu yang sudah berubah suhu menjadi dingin itu, mengusapnya perlahan. Ia tahu Jimin tidak ingin ditanya seperti ini.

"Sudahlah bocah! Tidak usah cerewet" Yoongi pun angkat bicara.

Baru saja Taehyung ingin menimpali perkataan kakaknya itu, Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan ia menatap Taehyung ramah.

"Sepertinya itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dibicarakan Tuan" jawabnya tersenyum.

Ingin sekali Taehyung bertanya kembali pada Jimin, mengingat sifatnya yang serba ingin tahu tentang semuanya. Namun tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkan Yoongi lebih dulu menusuk matanya dibandingkan ucapan dari pita suaranya. Oke, itu sudah pertanda alarm emosi Yoongi yang sudah diujung tanduk. Jadi mungkin lebih baik jika ia membungkam mulutnya rapat - rapat sebelum Yoongi benar - benar merobek bibirnya.

"Dimana ibu?" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada dida--" ucapan Taehyung terpotong.

"Taehyung-ah, siapa yang datang?" Ucap wanita paruh baya menghampiri ketia pemuda itu.

"Astaga! Yoongi-ah, kau baru saja datang?" Wanita itu menghampiri anak laki - lakinya, yang sayangnya tidak sedarah.

Yoongi berdiri dan memeluk wanita cantik itu membuat Taehyung dan wanita yang sedang dipeluknya itu kaget dengan perilaku pria pucat ini yang kelewat berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi tak apalah, ia rindu anaknya, pikir wanita itu sambil membalas pelukannya hingga akhirnya Yoongi menjauhkan diri dari ibunya.

"Wah, ibu tidak menua sepertinya" ucap Yoongi.

"Ah, kau bisa saja Yoongi-ah"

"Hey, ada apa denganmu hyung? Kau berbeda sekali kau tahu?" Ucap Taehyung yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam milik Yoongi.

"Taehyung... sudahlah, dia itu hyung-mu" bela Ibunya.

"Baiklah.. baiklaah.. ibu selalu saja membela Yoongi-hyung" Wanita itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat putranya yang satu itu masih seperti layaknya laki - laki yang mengalami pubertas.

"Ngomong - ngomong, siapa yang bersama mu Yoongi?" Seketika Jimin langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada wanita yang sekarang sudah menjadi Nyonya Min itu.

Baru saja Jimin ingin memperkenalkan diri, tiba - tiba Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Dia Jimin bu, Park Jimin. Pengganti paman Hoseok. Dan kau pasti tahu posisinya disampingku selain pelayan pribadiku." Ucap tegas Yoongi dengan sorot mata yang penuh arti dan hanya ibu tirinya yang tahu itu.

Taehyung dan Jimin mngernyit bingung atas apa yang diucapkan Yoongi, namun tidak dengan ibunya. Ia tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari putra sulungnya itu, ia tahu betul jawaban atas kalimat terakhir yang disampaikan Yoongi dan sekaligus pertanyaan diotak Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Iya.. ibu tahu, dan.. apa kau sudah menyatakannya?"

Bagai tidak dianggap, Taehyung mengisyaratkan pada Jimin agar meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu berdua. Namun Jimin masih terpaku dengan pertanyaan - pertanyaan diotaknya. Pria tan itu pun meninggalkan Jimin, seolah tak peduli jika nantinya Jimin hanya menjadi hiasan disana.

"Sudah, t-tapi.. ia belum bisa memberikan jawaban" jawab Yoongi. Dan sepertinya Jimin mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan keduanya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu mendukungmu? Sekalipun kau salah membuat keputusan pun aku mendukungmu mencari jalan keluar yang benar. Dan untuk kali ini, aku sangat merestuinya." Ucap wanita itu dengan tersenyum tulus pada anaknya.

Sementara pria yang eksistensinya dipertanyakan disana hanya terdiam, yah.. ia mengerti, sudah mengerti karena apa yang dikatakan ibu tiri Yoongi itu sangat teramat jelas. Dan tak disengaja pipi itu pun menunjukkan rona kemerahan yang membuat wanita itu tersenyum bahagia melihat 'milik' anaknya tersipu malu.

"Sudahlah.. apa kalian tidak lapar? Yoongi-ya.. ibu masak makanan kesukaanmu, pasti selama kau tinggal sendiri kau tak pernah menyentuh nasi dan sayuran"

Jimin meringis pelan, ingin rasanya ia meng-iya-kan pernyataan ibu dari Tuan nya ini. Pasalnya ketika pertamakali ia bekerja, ia sering menemukan Yoongi yang selalu makan ramyeon dan segala macam makanan siap saji yang dibumbui dengan berbagai bahan yang tidak ramah ditubuh sebelum pria pucat yang bertitel sebagai Tuan nya itu terbiasa dengan masakan yang ia buat dan sediakan tiap harinya.

"Tidak seluruhnya benar, aku memang memakan makanan instan bu. Tapi semenjak ada Jimin, dia yang membuatkanku sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam.. oh, dengan menu sehat tentunya" ucap bangga pria pucat itu.

"Ah... jadi sudah sejauh itu ya Yoon?" Dan senyuman wanita itu semakin lebar.

Oh apakah disana ada air? Kalau ada, tolong siram Jimin menggunakan air itu karena wajahnya sudah sangat merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hahaha... Kau selalu bisa membuat orang lain tersipu malu bu"

Yoongi pun tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat Jimin yang sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana tidak? Kulit putih, mata kecil yang berbinar - binar, rambut hitam legam, bibir penuh, tangan yang kecil terasa pas ketika digenggam olehnya, dan pipi yang merona menambahkan kesan cantik dan imut secara bersamaan.. oh jangan lupa tubuhnya yang mungil yang membuat Yoongi ketagian untuk memeluknya tiap malam. Andai saja jika Jimin langsumg menerima pernyataan cintanya waktu itu.

"Ibu, Yoongi-hyung, Jimin, ayo makan.. Jungkook sudah menyiapkan semuanya" Ucap Taehyung dari ruang makan.

"Nah.. ayo, kalian pasti akan ketagihan dengan masakan Jungkook! Dia padai sekali memasak walaupun aku tahu dimulut Yoongi tetap masakan Jimin paling enak hahahaha"

"Ibuuu..." Yoongi mengingatkan ibunya untuk berhenti sebelum ia melihat wajah Jimin yang akan bersemu merah kembali, dan dia harus mati - matian untuk menahan jantungnya agar tetap berdetak dengan normal.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Jimin, kau bisa meletakkan tas dan koper didekat tangga sana"

"Baik Nyonya Min" Jimin hendak meletakkan tas dan koper itu ditempat yang ditujukan.

"Oh.. aku tak suka kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Nyonya Min" Jimin pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wanita itu ragu karena nampak wajah tak suka dari ibu tiri Yoongi itu.

"Panggil aku ibu saja" raut wajah wanita itu berubah dengan senyuman manis dan cantik secara bersamaan. 'Bagai malaikat' batin Jimin.

"Jungkook? Oh sepertinya aku sudah ketinggalan kabar banyak" ucap Si Pucat. Mereka pun meuju ruang makan yang ditunjukkan oleh ibu Yoongi.

"B-baik... ibu" dan senyuman wanita itu pun semakin mengembang. Yoongi? Oh tentu saja ia senang karena ibunya langsung menerima Jimin walaupun dirinya masih digantungan oleh pemuda manis itu, yah.. tak apa, paling tidak ia sudah mendapatkan restu tersirat ibunya

"O-oh.. Selamat siang, Yoongi-hyung" ucap pria cantik bermata bulat itu.

"Siang, Jungkook-ah.. sejak kapan kalian berdua?" Taehyung merangkul pinggang pria ramping itu.

"Sebulan setelah kau memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri kami jadian, dan dua bulan lalu kami sudah bertunangan, bahkan aku sudah mengundangmu untuk datang ke acara pertunanganku.. dan kau. Tetap tidak datang" ucapnya kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, jika kalian menikah nanti akan aku pastikan.. aku akan datang bersama Jimin" Jimin mengernyit bingung.

Oh tidak, dia tidak ingin turut diikut sertakan dalam perjanjian antara kakak dan adik ini. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Yoongi untuk meminta penjelasan, tapi pria tersebut tidak mengindahkan telepatinya. Sial, Jimin tidak suka ini.

"Oh ya Jungkook, kenalkan ini Jimin" Yoongi merangkul pinggang langsing Jimin untuk maju sejajar dengan posisinya untuk diperkenalkan kepada pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"Hallo Jimin, kenalkan aku Jeon Jungkook, kau bisa memanggilku Jungkook. Aku tunangan Taehyung... dan kebetulan, dulu Yoongi-hyung itu seniorku di kampus jadi ya.. kami saling kenal". Jungkook tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat siang Jungkook-sshi, senang berkenalan denganmu.. aku pelayan Tuan Yoongi, menggantikan posisi paman Hoseok".

"Aah.. jangan begitu, aku tahu dari tatapan Yoongi-hyung, kau bukan hanya sekedar pelayan kan?". Jimin bersumpah melihat Jungkook mengedipkan sebelah matanya, untuk menggodanya? Sepertinya iya.

"Sudah.. sudah, ayo semuanya duduk, kita makan sebelum makananya dingin". Ucap satu - satunya wanita disana dan langsung dituruti oleh semua manusia yang ada disana.

Dan setelahnya, mereka semua menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat, berterimakasihlah kepada Jungkook dan ibu dari kedua bersaudara itu untuk masakan yang teramat lezat yang pernah Jimin rasakan.

Dan disinilah Jimin, dikamar megah milik Tuan-nya, untuk menata baju - baju yang dibawa kedalam lemari dan membersihkan kamar itu walaupun ia tahu pasti sebelum mereka datang kamar ini pasti telah dibersihkan, tak masalah untuk membersihkannya lagi kan?

Pintu itu terbuka, menimbulkan sedikit bunyi karena dentuman antar kayu itu terdengar, Jimin menoleh kesumber suara. Tampak pria berkulit Tan ada disana, ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa kamar itu sambil termenung memainkan rubik yang telah diselesaikan.

"Kau tahu? Yoongi-hyung.. dulu pernah bahagia, tapi aku tak pernah tahu jika ia menanggung beban yang teramat berat.." Jimin pun senantiasa mendengarkan.

"Apakah Yoongi-hyung telah menceritakan tentang ibunya?" Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Taehyung meliat anggukan dari Jimin.

"Kalau begitu.. kau sangat spesial, sangat sangat berharga bagi Min Yoongi" Taehyung tersenyum tulus.

"Ia tidak pernah terbuka dengan orang lain, selain kepada ibu, ia sangat menutup dirinya... denganku pun ia menutup rapat dirinya... aku tahu ia sangat menyayangiku walaupun tak pernah ia tunjukkan, tapi ia tak bisa berbagi bebannya denganku"

"Tuan..."

"Tak apa, dengarkan saja aku Jimin. Aku dengar beberapa hari lalu ia melanjutkan terapinya bersama kakakmu, Seokjin kan? Aku dekat dengan Seokjin karena Namjoon juga sahabatku, ia menceritakan bahwa Yoongi-hyung melanjutkan terapinya karena dirimu... sikapnya juga berubah, dulu ia sangat dingin.. teramat dingin kepadaku maupun ibu walaupun aku tau ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku bertanya - tanya saat ia mulai mengangkat telfonku, membalas pesanku, dan mau kembali ke rumah ini.. kenapa ia berubah? Karena apa? Tapi pertanyaanku sepertinya salah, harusnya aku bertanya.. karena siapa dia berubah? Aku melihat dirimu.. dan mengingat itu, berarti posisimu sangat berharga dimata Yoongi-hyung. Jadi Jim , aku mohon satu hal kepadamu..." Taehyung mengarahkan pandangannya, menatap Jimin dalam seakan ada suatu hal yang sangat rapuh yang ia harus jaga.

"Ya Tuan?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan Yoongi-hyung, jangan lepaskan dia, jangan membuatnya menjadi dirinya yang dulu.. sebelum ini"

"..." Jimin terdiam, ia meragu, apakah ia bisa tetap ada disamping Yoongi sampai akhir hayatnya? Ia ragu.

Pintu itu terbuka lagi menunjukkan pria pucat disana, menatap penuh tanya kepada Taehyung karena ada dikamarnya. Seolah tau dengan pertanyaan yang ada diotak kakaknya, Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku dan Jimin hanya berbicara sedikit, tenang.. aku ini sudah milik Jungkook seorang, dan dia pun sepertinya sudah di klaim oleh macan yang siap menerkam seperti yang sekarang kau lakukan kepadaku hyung" ucap Taehyung.

"Hahaha.. Tuan Yoongi tidak seperti itu Tuan Taehyung" perut Jimin tergelitik dan membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Kau, bukan kah sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku Tuan?" -Taehyung / "Jim, aku sudah bilang padamu tidak perlu memanggilku Tuan" - Yoongi. Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Oh lihatlah, kalian cocok sekali.. apakah kalian kembar? Hahaha" Tanya Jimin sambil terbahak.

Taehyung dan Yoongi memberi death glare pada pemuda manis itu, tersadar akan ucapannya ia membenarkan sikapnya.

"Ekhm, maafkan saya Tuan" Dan kedua pria itu berdecak pinggang.

"M-maksudku, Taehyung-sshi, Yoongi-ah.." ucap Jimin membenarkan.

"Satu, aku tak suka embel - embel 'sshi'. Kedua, aku tak suka kau membela Yoongi walauun aku tahu kalian punya hubungan. Ketiga, aku tak suka kau tidak bersikap seperti ini dan memilik sikap kaku padaku" ucap pemuda Tan itu.

"B-baiklah"

"Hyung, aku pergi ya.. Jungkook pasti mencariku" Putus Taehyung lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu kamar Yoongi.

".. dan hyung?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa membalikkan badannya mengarah kakaknya.

"Apa?"

"Ibu kandungmu menunggu diruang makan..." terdengar helaan napas berat dari bibir pria Tan itu.

"Bersama ibu kita, ia menunggumu" Lanjut Taehyung lalu meneruskan langkah kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar yang megah itu.

"..." Tak ada kata terucap dari bibir sipucat, kepalanya tertunduk dengan tangannya yang tergenggam erat.

Jimin memerhatikan pemuda yang lebih tua itu dalam diam, bingung untuk bertindak seperti apa. Ia tahu jika Yoongi masih trauma dengan masa lalunya, terutama ibu kandungnya sendiri, lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Dan ketika aliran darah itu keluar dari genggaman tangan Yoongi, disaat itu juga Jimin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat keaarah Yoongi berada. Lagi, pemuda pucat itu melampiaskan rasa sesaknya dengan mencengkram erat - erat jemarinya pada tangannya menimbulkan luka ditangannya itu.

Tanpa sepatah kata Yoongi merasa tubuhnya menghangat, Jimin memeluknya, untuk kesekian kali. Pelukan lembut itu membuat genggaman tangan Yoongi mengendur dan perlahan terlepas menyisakan darah yang masih mengalir ditangannya. Perlahan Si Pucat mengarahka tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Jimin, lalu ia teringat noda darah yang ada ditangannya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya, menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggang yang lebih kecil.

"Peluk aku, ku mohon" kalimat itu terucap dari bibir dihadapannya. Yonggi menggeleng, bermaksud menolak.

"Ku mohon... Yoon" Tidak, Yoongi tidak mungkin tahan dengan permintaan Jimin jika ia sudah memohon seperti ini, maka ia rangkul tubuh ringkih itu kedalam dekapannya. Mencium aroma tubuh yang selama ini menjadi candu untuknya. Merasakan perasaan nyaman, tenang, dan aman tentunya yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa menghadapinya Yoon" Jimin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Yoongi. Melihat dengan seksama wajah pemuda pucat itu, mengusap perlahan pipi tirusnya, dan selanjutnya dikecupnya pipi su pucat itu secepat kilat.

"Mari aku obati lukamu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sedangkah Yoongi? Tolong jangan tanyakan lagi, ia mungkin mengalami serangan panik yang bernamakan shock karena bahkan sampai saat ini Si Pucat itu tidak bergerak, mengedipkan mata pun tidak.

Jimin mengambil kotak P3K yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Lalu mendekati Yoongi lagi.

"Yoon? Kau tak apa?" Tak ada respon dari pria dihadapannya, maka ia guncangkan pelan tubuhnya hingga Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. kenapa Jim?"

"Lukamu, aku mau merawat lukamu, cepat duduk" Jimin menepuk - nepuk soffa yang ada disana, mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Dengan telaten ia membersihkan luka yang dengan bodohnya dibuat oleh pemilik tubuh itu. Mulai dari pembersihan luka dengan alkohol, pemberian antisetik seperti povidon iodien, dibalut dengan kasa steril, lalu disangkutkan agar tidak terlepas. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menatap Jimin lembut, ia membayangkan jika Jimin akan selalu disampingnya, merawatnya dengan telaten seperti ini, mungkin pandangan hidupnya akan berubah.

"Cha... selesai, ayo ganti bajumu, setidaknya kita harus menyapa ibumu ya?" Tanya Jimin hati - hati agar tidak membuat Yoongi kesal. Dan ternyata memang tidak, Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Jimin.

"Gantikan bajuku... Jim" Jimin meneguk ludah kasar, sepertinya ia salah bicara. Iya kan?

Kedua pemuda itu menuruni anak tangga perlahan, ya, kamar Yoongi terletak dilantai dua dan hal itu mengakibatkan Yoongi maupun Jimin harus menuruni tangga dengan Jimin yang membantu Yoongi karena ia tidak bisa memegang pegangan tangga itu dengan benar.

Wanita itu berdiri dari kursi makannya, mengarahkan pandangannya ke anak semata wayangnya.

"Yoongi-ah?" Panggil wanita itu tapi tidak sekalipun yang dipanggil menggubris kata - katanya.

"Yoongi-ah... maafkan ibu ya? Ibu rindu sekali padamu" ucapnya.

'Air mata buaya' batin Yoongi ketika melihat ibunya meneteskan air matanya.

Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya ketempat Yoongi duduk, sedangkan Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Gyuri pun tidak berkutik dari tempat duduknya.

Ketika wanita itu hendak memeluk anaknya langsung ditepis oleh Yoongi, ia tak sudi.

"Apa maumu? Berapa dollar yang kau butuhkan? Apa yang ingin kau beli? Akan ku beri sekarang tapi kau harus pergi detik ini juga" ucap Yoongi dingin.

Jimin yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi dapat melihat tangannya bergetar, menahan rasa takutnya, traumanya.

"Apa maksudmu Yoongi-ah? Aku kesini untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita, maafkan aku dulu melakukan hal - hal yang kejam dimasa lalu.. lagi pula jika ayahmu tidak main belakang dengan Gyuri aku pasti tidak melakukan hal semacam itu"

Oh apakah ini yang dinamakan mencari alasan atas kesalahan dirinya sendiri? Pandai sekali wanita ini memanipulasi, pikir Yoongi. Tapi maaf, ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari raut sedih wajah ibu tirinya itu.

 ** _"BRAK!!"_**

Yoongi menggebrak meja makan membuat semua orang disana merasakan tegang. Yoongi ditambah emosi? Bukan kombinasi yang cocok.

"Pergi dari sini, atau kau mau aku menyuruh security menyeretmu keluar? Hanya dua pilihan, aku tidak suka bernegosiasi" Tegas Si Pucat.

Dan wanita itu pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil tasnya dan segera keluar dari rumah itu tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun.

Tepat wanita itu membanting pintu rumah dengan keras, Yoongi jatuh terduduk dikursinya. Napasnya tidak beraturan, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya yang sudah pucat menjadi lebih pucat dari biasanya, tubuhnya melemas perlahan.

Semua orang panik dibuatnya, terutama Jimin yang mencoba untuk menyadarkan tuannya untuk bertahan. Mungkin sedikit terlambat, karena semakin lama, mata itu semakin menggelap dan akhirnya pria pucat itutak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Vlienart**

 **Haloo~ val kembali walaupun gaada yang ngelirik ff gaje ini:3**


	9. Chapter 8: Trauma

**Chapter 8. Trauma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya lebar - lebar meninggalkan tempat prakteknya begitu mendapat panggilan dari Jimin. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Jimin mengabarkan bahwa Tuannya itu pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri.

 **Trauma**

Tidak, seharusnya Yoongi tidak memaksakan dirinya untuk pulang ke rumah selagi Lee Hyorin itu kembali ke Korea. Tidak untuk saat ini, _'HELL! Dia bahkan belum bisa menerima masa lalu nya tapi memaksakan diri untuk itu, Dasar Gila'_ pikir Seokjin.

Pria berstatus istri Kim Namjoon itu mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Min. Bahkan dirinya sudah tidak peduli jika ia harus menerobos lampu merah dijalan.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Seokjin, dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam untuk ukuran jalan arteri, termasuk sangat cepat untuk sampai ke rumah dimana pasiennya itu berada.

 **'Tok! Tok! Tok!'**

Pria yang lebih pendek membukakan pintu rumah dengan wajah pucat. Seokjin melihat adiknya, bisa dilihat jika tangan gemetar, wajah pucat, dan mata menggelap. Oh, bisakah Seokjin mengurus pasiennya terlebih dahulu sebelum menambah pasien lagi?

" _H-hyunggg_..." ucap pria didepannya.

"Oh ya Tuhann" Seokjin memeluk adiknya itu, si kecil menumpahkan emosinya pada pundak yang lebih tua.

"Jimin, tenangkan dirimu.. jika kau seperti ini Tuan Yoongi tak akan suka"

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya pada kakaknya, menghapus air mata yang terlanjur menetes, dan mencoba untuk kuat.

"Ayo masuk _hyung_ "

.

.

"Jin- _hyung_! Yoongi- _hyung_... sudah sadar tapi.." Pria berkulit Tan itu tak bisa melanjutkan kata - katanya.

"T-tuan Yoongi sudah sadar Tuan?" Tanya Jimin.

Taehyung mangangguk sebagai jawaban sedangkan ibunya terduduk lemas dengan Jungkook yang sedang menenangkannya.

Seokjin masuk kedalam kamar Yoongi dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, tapi dia harus tenang, jika tidak maka dia tidak akan bisa berpikiran normal.

Yoongi disana, sedang melihat kearah luar balkon memunggungi orang - orang yang ada disana.

"Tuan Yoongi?" Panggil Seokjin.

Pria itu menoleh kearah Seokjin,  
"Ya?"

Tatapan itu. Tatapan kosong, Seokjin bersumpah ketika pertamakali Yoongi melakukan terapi dengannya.. matanya seperti itu. Tidak, apakah ia terlambat? Dari matanya saja, Seokjin bisa merasakan apa sedang dirasakan pria pucat itu.

 **Kehampaan**

' _Untuk kali ini saja Tuhan, tolonglah dia... jangan biarkan dia seperti dulu lagi, tolong untuk kali ini saja'_ doa Seokjin dalam hati.

"Tuan Yoongi, apakah anda baik - baik saja?" Tanya Seokjin ragu, bohong jika Seokjin tidak tahu. Hanya saja, pertanyaan seperti ini membuat orang yang kau tanyai merasa dirinya diperhatikan dan itu bisa membantu emosinya.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur?" Tanya balik pria pucat itu.

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... " tatapan kosong itu lagi, Seokjin benci melihatnya. Yoongi membuang napasnya kasar.

"Tidak, aku tidak baik - baik saja... kau tahu? Aku benci ketika diriku seperti ini"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika kau merasa sakit yang benar - benar tidak bisa kau tahan... tapi sayangnya kau tidak tahu sakitnya dimana" Yoongi terkekeh meremeh.

"Tuan... kau harus banyak beristirahat dan..." Yoongi memotong.

"Dimana Jimin?" Tanya nya.

"Jimin?"

"Ya, adikmu, Park Jimin"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, ia masuk kedalam kamar Yoongi yang memang tidak di tutup itu. Menghampiri pemuda pucat dan duduk disebelahnya, menatapnya dalam.

"Aku disini... Yoon" ucap Jimin ragu.

Yoongi menatap pria yang lebih muda dengan lekat, lalu pria pucat itu tersenyum tulus ke arah Jimin dan dibalas dengan senyuman juga. Tentu saja tidak lepas dari pandangan Seokjin, bahwa keduanya pasti memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan Tuan dan bawahannya.

Lalu Yoongi kembali menatap Seokjin dalam diam.

"Sekarang.. mungkin aku akan baik - baik saja.. hyung" Yoongi tersenyum tulus, pria itu menggenggam tangan mungil adiknya dan Seokjin tidak lagi menangkap mata kosong yang terasa kehampaan didalamnya.

Yang bisa Seokjin nilai adalah.. Yoongi bisa berubah karena suatu alasan. Dan sesuatu itu membuat Yoongi merasa aman dan tenang. Sesuatu itu adalah...

 **Park Jimin**

 _'Mungkinkah?'_ Seokjin membatin

"Kau bisa istirahat Seokjin- _hyung_.. aku baik - baik saja" ucapnya.

Seokjin yakin dengan pasti, ia harus berbicara dengan Jimin. Namun ia urungkan niatnya tersebut untuk merawat luka ditangan Yoongi yang ternyata terbuka lagi setelah dibersihkan oleh Jimin sebelumnya lalu pria cantik itu pamit pulang.

Yah, mungkin saat ini ia akan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Jimin terlebih dahulu.

.

.

 **Orang lain bilang bahwa kenangan masa lalu bersama keluarga itu indah, menyenangkan, hangat, dan kau akan merasa seperti kau berada dirumah jika bersama dengan keluargamu bahkan jika kau tidak benar - benar memiliki rumah yang nyaman.**

 **Apakah demikian? Apakah yang dikatakan oleh kebanyakan orang itu benar? Atau bualan belaka? Atau Tuhan yang memang hanya berpihak untuk segelintir orang?**

 **Kenangan indah itu sangat selektif dalam memilih orang. Dan mereka berdua, jelas tidak termasuk dalam kriteria yang akan merasakan keindahan itu dari masa lalu tersebut.**

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah Yoongi bertemu dengan ibunya, dan disinilah Jimin. Memasakkan sarapan untuk Yoongi, tentu saja di apartemen mewah milik Yoongi, setelah ibu tirinya membujuk Yoongi untuk beristirahat jauh dari jangkauan Hyorin.

Dan sudah tiga hari pula pria pucat itu tidak bekerja dengan alasan ingin beristirahat,. Jika dipikir - pikir, terkadang ada enaknya menjadi pemilik atau bos suatu perusahaan kan? Yah.. ada kalanya pula mereka menggadaikan waktu yang mereka punya hanya untuk bekerja.

"Yoongi- _hyuuuunggg_ ~" panggil Jimin dari dapur.

"Ya?"

"Ayo makan, sarapannya sudah siap"

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, duduk dimeja makan minimalis ditemani oleh Jimin, calon istriya, pikirnya.

"Makan yang banyak hyungg... biar kau sehat dan bisa bekerja lagi besok, aku kasihan dengan bawahanmu yang kewalahan karena kau tidak masuk kerja" ucap Jimin sambil mengambilkan lauk untuk pria dihadapannya.

"Hmm.. baiklah sayang, besok aku masuk.. masakanmu terlalu bergizi, aku akan sangat sehat jika kau memasakkanku makanan enak seperti ini"

"Makanya jangan makan - makanan instan atau _fastfood_ terlalu sering, makanan itu tidak terlalu baik untuk perutmu" omel Jimin.

Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat Jimin sudah mengomel seperti ini, menurutnya Jimin terlalu imut ketika sedang marah. Pipinya akan menggembung, mata kecilnya akan membulat, oh jangan lupakan bibir tebal berwarna merah yang mengerucut lucu hanya milik Jimin seorang.

Jika disuruh untuk takut, manamungkin ada orang yang takut pada Jimin jika ia marah seperti ini? Yang ada, orang - orang jatuh hati padanya, Yoongi bersyukur karena sifat Jimin yang seperti ini tidak pernah ditunjukkan didepan orang lain.

"Baiklah... sayang" ucap Yoongi.

"S-sayang?" Jimin baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi menyebutnya dengan panggilan 'sayang' sedari tadi membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Oh.. lihat wajahmu merah sekali Jim, hahahaha" Yoongi tertawa puas.

Dan Jimin suka, melihat Yoongi yang seperti ini.

"Sudahlah cepat habiskan makananmu, bukan kah kita akan pergi ke taman hiburan?"

"Huh?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa taruhan kita kemarin Tuan Min Yoongi" ucap Jimin sebal.

"Ah... itu karena aku tidak tau cara bermain ddakji! Kau curang, itu namanya tidak seimbang" jawab Yoongi tidak terima.

"Jadi kau tidak akan menepati janjimu eoh?" Ucap Jimin gemas.

"Hahaha.. tentu saja kita akan pergi ke taman hiburan, apa yang tidak untukmu?" Dan seketika wajah Jimin makin memanas. Tolong tenggelamkan saja Jimin dilautan dalam karena saat ini dia merasa wajahnya akan terbakar.

.

.

Jimin tampak mengambil beberapa potong baju sebagai pengganti bajunya dan Yoongi, hari ini mereka akan pergi ke taman hiburan yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen Yoongi.

Berterimakasihlah kepada Jimin karena telah memenangan pemainan ddakji kemarin dan meminta pergi ke taman hiburan sebagai hadiahnya, Yoongi akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya pergi ke taman hiburan.

"Jim, kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah"

"Ayo kita berangkat Jim"

Jimin membawa tas yang berisikan pakaian ganti itu dan memasukkannya ke mobil. Ia munuju kearah pintu tempat kemudi dan membukanya, namun Yoongi sudah menempati tempat itu.

"Hyung.. aku saja yang menyetir"

"Tidak, biarkan aku saja Jim"

Jimin ingin menolak usuln Tuan nya tersebut namun ternyata kalah cepat dengan telepati Yoongi.

"Tidak ada penolakkan Jiminku sayang"

Oke, Jimin menyerah, ia melangkahkan kakinya memutari mobil untuk duduk dikursi penumpang disebelah kemudi.

"Jim, pasang sabuk pengamanmu" ingat Yoongi.

"Iya.. tapi ku rasa sabuknya macet _hyung_.."

Yoongi membantu Jimin untuk menarik sabuk pengamannya, tak terasa wajah Yoongi sangat dekat dengan wajah pria mungil itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

 **'Deg... deg... deg...'**

Siapapun, tolong Jimin sekarang. Detak jantungnya terus berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya, memunculkan perasaan aneh yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

"Nah.. selesai, kita berangkat"

Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin, mengecup tangan itu lembut membuat pria disebelahnya ingin menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam jurang. _'Sungguh, ada apa dengan Yoongi? Mengapa bias seperti ini?'_ batin Jimin.

Tautan tangan itu terlepas ketika Yoongi mulai mengendarai mobil tersebut, membuat pria mungil itu menghela napas lega.

.

.

" _Hyuuunnnnggg_. Aku tidak ingin naik itu lagi, cukup sekali tadi saja" ucap jimin kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang tidak ingin naik permainan dengan ketinggian, jadi kupilih permainan yang berputar seperti itu"

"Aku mual berkatmu.. terimakasih"

"Oh, tentu.. sama sama, hahhaha" tawa Yoongi membuat Jimin tambah menggerutu sebal.

"Kau mau main itu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Main apa?"

"Itu sepertinya main tembak tembakan seperti itu seru" tunjuk Yoongi kebelakang Jimin.

"Kau saja _hyungg_ , Oh.. jika kau menang, kau akan mendapatkan salah satu hadiah yang terpajang disana" ucap Jimin.

"Ayo main itu" ucap Yoongi sambil menarik lembut tangan pria yang lebi muda.

.

.

"Selamat sore Tuan, kau mau main permainn ini?" Tanya salah satu penjaga permainan itu.

"Ya"

"Baiklah, saya akan memberikan lima peluru karet kedalam pistol ini, anda memiliki lima kesempatan untuk menembak papan target disana. Jika anda mengenai papan target tersebut anda dapat memilih hadiah yang anda inginkan"

"Wuaahh boneka itu lucu sekali" tunjuk Jimin pada boneka Kelinci berwarna pink yang ada disana.

"Baiklah.. aku akan memulainya"

Tembakan pertama, gagal.

Tembakan kedua, gagal. Hingga tembakan keempat.

Tembakan terakhir, ia dapat menempak tepat pada target di papan target tersebut. Nilai sempurna.

"Wah.. bagus sekali tembakan anda sangat akurat, anda dapat memilih hadiah yang ada disini" ucap pria penjaga permainan itu.

"Aku ingin boneka kelinci pink itu"

"Baiklah" pria tersebut mengambil boneka itu dan memberikannya kepada Yoongi.

"Wuaahhh kau hebat sekali hyung! Tadi itu tembakan yang tepat sasaran" ucap Jimin.

Yoongi memberikan boneka itu kepada Jimin membuat ia diam.

"Untukmu" ucap Yoongi.

"B-benarkah?"

"Iya, untukmu.. hey, sudah hampir malam.. kita harus pulang sebelum larut. Tidak bagus untukmu"

Oh sial, tolong ajarkan kepada yoongi untuk tidak menjadi seperti seorang suami yang pehatian kepada istrinya karena Jimin sudah mulai lelah menghadapinya.

"Bisakah kita naik satu permainan lagi sebelum pulang?"

"Baiklah.. kau mau naik apa?"

"Bianglala.."

"Kau yakin? Maksudku.. itu sangat tinggi, apa kau bisa?"

Jimin mengangguk ragu. Ya, apakah ia bisa melawan traumanya? Berdoa saja karena ia hanya akan menaiki permainan bianglala, bukan pesawat.

"Baiklah"

. 

.

Kedua pria itu menaiki salah satu tempat dibianglala tersebut, permainan itu bergerak berputar keatas dengan perlahan. Jimin memegang lengan Yoongi kuat, melampiaskan kegelisahannya sejak tadi.

"Lihat diriku saja Jimin, kau tidak perlu melihat ke sekitar.. ini sudah mulai naik"

"Tak apa... seperti ini saja" ucap Jimin tersenyum ragu.

"Baiklah.."

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam ditelan malam, lampu - lampu wahana maupun lampu jalan dan perumhan sekitar sudah mulai menyala. Membuat kesan yang sangat indah jika dilihat dari atas.

Jimin memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat hal itu semua, karena ia harus melawan ketakutannya sendiri.. untuk Yoongi.

"Yoon?"

"Ya Jim? Kau takut?"

Yoongi mendekap tubuh Jimin masuk kedalam pelukannya dan menutupi pandangan Jimin sehingg pemuda itu hanya bisa bertatapan dengan dada bidang milik Yoongi.

"Bohong jika aku tidak takut Yoon.. tapi aku berusaha untuk melawannya, jadi.. tak apa, biarkan aku melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas.. karena ini sangat indah"

Yoongi lantas membuka jalan pandangan Jimin agar pemuda itu dapat melihat sekitar tanpa melepaskan dekapannya.

"Saat itu.. usiaku 17 tahun.. tepat.. 17 tahun"

Jimin mulai bercerita, tentu Yoongi tidak keberatan tentang itu, ia senang jika Jimin akan bercerita sesuatu tentang dirinya.

"Hari itu aku hendak pergi ke Jeju untuk berlibur dengan Seokjin hyung.. aku adalah anak dari istri kedua ayahku dan anak tiri dari ibu Seokjin hyung.."

"Ibuku meninggal ketika aku dilahirkan, mereka bilang pendarahanya terlalu banyak dan.. mungkin sudah saatnya? Entahlah.."

"Ayahku sangat mencintai ibuku jika mendengar dari cerita kakekku, Hoseok, namun sejak ibuku meninggal karena melahirkanku.. sejak saat itu, ayahku benar - benar bersikap dingin padaku..."

"Tentu, ayahku dan ibu tiriku sangat menyayangi Seokjin hyung, lebih dari mereka menyayangiku. Ibu tiriku baik, sangat baik.. tapi kau tidak akan pernah merasakan perbedaan kasih sayang itu karena Nyonya Gyuri tidak pernah membedakanmu dengan Tuan Taehyung.. ia benar - benar sangat memperhatikanmu" Jimin tersenyum.

"Seokjin hyung.. adalah kakak yang baik, bahkan bisa dibilang hanya ia yang sudi untuk memperhatikanku sampai sebegitu detailnya. Dan jika diperhatikan berdasarkan silsilah, seharusnya Seokjin hyung yang akan menjadi penerus kakekku, Hoseok. Namun, aku tahu jika ia memiliki sebuah mimpi untuk menjadi seorang yang mengabdi, dokter. Dan pastinya orang tuaku tidak akan mengizinkan ia untuk menjadi pelayan keluarga Min. Jadi... ku putuskan untuk menjadi penggantinya, dan belajar mati - matian agar dapat melayanimu seperti sekarang"

"Dan hari itu.. hari dimana aku ulang tahun, tidak ada hadiah, tidak ada ucapan, tidak ada sebuah pelukan hangat. Aku tidak meminta apa - apa.. karena aku tahu, aku bukan siapa - siapa dikeluarga kecil kami" Jimin menghela napas berat.

"Bahkan aku takut untuk meminta.. maka ketika Seokjin hyung mengusulkan untuk mengajakku dan keluarga kecil kami berlibur di pulau Jeju untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang pastinya akan disetujui oleh orang tua kami.. walaupun mereka tidak ikut" Jimin tersenyum pahit, dan Yoongi bersumpah dapat melihat beban yang dipikul Jimin selama ini.

"Namun, ketika kami ingin memasuki pesawat.. tiba - tiba saja, guru SMA Seokjin hyung menelpon dan mengabarkan bahwa dirinya lulus untuk masuk ke sebuah universitas di Seoul dengan jurusan Kedokteran. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya.. namun aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku saat Seokjin hyung harus menunda keberangkatannya ke Jeju karena harus hadir dalam pertemuan mahasiswa baru itu"

"Jadilah.. aku berangkat seorang diri, Seokjin hyung yang mengajakku berlibur.. jadi tak apa.. hingga saat pesawat yang aku tumpangi tiba - tiba menjadi tidak seimbang.."

Jimin menutup matanya keras, mengeratkan tangannya pada legan Yoongi sangat erat. Jimin ketakutan. **'Jiminnya ketakutan'**.

"Aku berserta semua penumpang dipesawat itu jatuh, aku melihat ke jendela dan semuanya air, kami jatuh kelaut. Mungkin kami sedikit beruntung karena jika pesawat itu jatuh di dasar tanah maka akan dipastikan pesawat akan meledak. Dan jika di air maka masih ada kemungkinan kami selamat"

"Dan hari itu, mungkin Tuhan masih menyayangiku? Atau mungkin Dia tidak mengijinkanku untuk berpulang dengan keadaan yang mudah seperti itu" Jimin mendengus remeh.

"Sejak saat itu.. aku trauma.. memiliki phobia mungkin dengan ketinggian, dan pesawat.. bahkan ketika kita pergi ke Jeju, aku sudah meminta Seokjin hyung memberikan obat - obat penenang yang berefek rasa kantuk yang luar biasa sehingga aku jatuh tertidur"

Jimin terdiam, menyudahi kisah hidupnya yang benar - benar membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menaham untum mendekap tubuh ringkihnya lebih erat, menyalurkan perasaan menyesal karena baru bertemu dengan dirinya sekarang, menyesal ketika ia tidak bisa melindungi pria mungil itu, menyesal karena ia tidak dapat memberikan cintanya pada Jimin saat itu. Ya, Yoongi mencintai Jimin. Ia mengakui itu bahkan ketika ia tidak tahu dengan perasaan Jimin terhadapnya.

"Maaf... aku menyesal karena tidak bertemu denganmu lebih cepat Jim"

"Tak apa Yoon.. ini bukan salahmu.." Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup kedua pipi pria pucat dihadapannya.

"Aku.. setidaknya membuktikan padamu, bahwa... aku juga memiliki trauma, walaupun tidak seberat apa yang kau pikul.. tapi aku masih berusaha mengatasi traumaku ini.. dan ku mohon padamu, berdamailah dengan masa lalumu.. dan berusahalah melangkah maju.. Min Yoongi" Jimin tersenyum tulus, kini jemarinya mengusap wajah itu dengan lembut.

Setetes cairan itu tak terasa jatuh melewati pipi pria pucat itu, Jimin melakukan semua ini untuk dirinya, untuk Yoongi seorang. Agar pria itu bisa melanjutkan hidupnya, agar pria itu tidak menyerah akan hidupnya. Jimin melakukan itu untuk dirinya.

"Jim...?"

"Ya?" 

"Jadilah milikku" 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**  
 **Vlienart**

Haloo~ aku balik lagi, sepertinya sudah lama tidak update mengingat jadwal makin padat hehehe... tapi diusahakan sebulan sekali update :")

.

Untuk next chapter aku boleh minta banyak comment? Biar ada semangat buat updatenya hehehe.. thankyouuu ?


End file.
